Life's Memories
by Clexa15
Summary: Almost a year after their run-in with one of the country's largest drug lords, Finn Collins, Clarke and Lexa have finally put everything behind them and are moving on with life. Now, finally about to start expanding their little family, what more could fate possibly throw in their way? Full summary inside! Sequel to Life's Priorities!
1. Home Sweet Home

**Full Summary: Almost a year after their run-in with one of the country's largest drug lords, Finn Collins, Clarke and Lexa have finally put everything behind them and are moving on with life. Now, finally about to start expanding their little family, what more could fate possibly throw in their way? Well, throw in the curve ball that is life and they've got themselves another run-in with someone who may be twice as dangerous as Finn was. Can they keep each other safe or will this dangerous force tear away the the most precious thing they both hold dear to their hearts?**

 **Sequel to Life's Priorities!**

* * *

 **As promised, I'm baaacckk! So excited to finally share this with you guys! It was a rough start with the first chapter but I'm definitely pleased with the way it turned out! I'm not going to babble long as most of you are probably ready to read this baby!**

 **So, I finally present to you Life's Priorities's sequel, Life's Memories!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Cardboard boxes lined the far wall of Clarke's bedroom, which was now almost devoid of any furniture. Clarke looked around the cream colored room as she thought back over the many nights that had been shared in there with Lexa. After their wedding both woman were whisked away by a plane to Bali, courtesy of Abby, where they spent four relaxing weeks at a secluded waterfront villa. The first few days were spent merely consummating their marriage before they finally left to explore the rest of what the beautiful island offered.

Once their four weeks were up, both woman sadly returned to the real world of work and busy days. Now, almost five months after their wedding, they had finally found the perfect home to raise their future family. The only thing they had left to do was pack away their remaining belongings from their apartments and haul them over to their new house. Clarke blew a stray hair that had fallen from her bun as she picked up a particularly light box, mainly filled with clothes, and made her way out the bedroom.

As she walked down the hallway Lexa suddenly round the corner, eyes widening before rushing over to her as she saw the large box in her hands,"Hey, I told you to leave the lifting to everyone else. We don't need you lifting anything in your condition."

Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa all but snatched the box from her hands,"I'm pregnant, not disabled. I think I'll be okay if I lift a box filled with clothes."

Lexa placed the box down on the floor beside them, successfully giving her a full view of Clarke's slight baby bump through her tank top. Not even two months after the wedding the both decided it was time to start working on expanding their family. After only two IVF treatments Clarke had finally surprised Lexa with a positive pregnancy test while out on a date night about three weeks ago. Clarke smiled brightly when Lexa closed the small distance between them and placed one hand on her belly while the other snaked around her neck to pull her up for a light kiss before backing away.

"Still. You're mother said no heavy lifting. I don't want you to take any chances, even if it is just a box of clothes. You leave the rest of the lifting to us. You just worry about packing, but don't push yourself. If you need a break just let me know. Now, get that pretty little butt into gear so we can finally get to our new home."

Clarke laughed as Lexa turned her around and gave her a slight slap on the ass before picking up the forgotten box and making her way out the apartment. Shaking her head at her wife's crazy antics Clarke made her way back into her bedroom to pack away her remaining belongings. Figuring it would be best to start packing away her painting supplies she made her way over to the table, one of the only pieces of furniture left in the room, that housed all the supplies.

Grabbing an empty box next to the table she began placing the surprisingly clean brushes and tubes of paint neatly into the box. After clearing the table of her supplies she moved over to her easel and began folding it up before placing it carefully in the box. As Clarke carefully leaned down to pick up a stray paint brush that had fallen under where her easel had sat she caught the sight of a paint covered canvas behind the table. Dropping the paint brush into the box Clarke reached behind the table and felt around until her fingers came into contact with the top of the canvas. Pulling it out of its little hiding spot her lips turned up into a bright smile as she realized just what painting she was holding in her hands.

It was the painting of Lexa that she had worked on the day after the fateful night she had met her future wife. The image of Lexa, alluring green eyes staring straight at her, standing in her doorway covered the surface of the cotton canvas and Clarke couldn't help but smile at the memory. Along with her wedding day and the day she found out she was pregnant, the night she met Lexa was definitely on her list of favorite days.

As Clarke continued to stare at her painting she didn't notice Lexa walking up behind her until her arms were snaking around her waist,"Whatca got there? Is that me?"

Clarke blushed as Lexa ran her fingers over the detailed lines,"Yeah, I…uh…I actually painted this the day after I met you."

"Really? How come I'm just seeing this now? This is fantastic, Clarke. Better than the Commander sketch you did, not that it wasn't good," Lexa said sheepishly as Clarke gave her an 'oh really?' look.

Rolling her eyes at her wife Clarke turned her head back to the painting,"I kind of just forgot about it. I guess it must have fallen behind the table when I set it up there. Didn't really have time to think about it with everything that's happened these past few months."

Clarke felt Lexa kiss the bare skin of her shoulder that wasn't covered by her tank top and rub her hands soothingly up and down her arms,"That's all over now. We've had nothing but good days since our vacation to Orlando and we're going to continue to have more. Especially with our little one on the way."

Smiling as Lexa's hands slipped under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her tummy Clarke placed the painting down to cover her hands with her own. Clarke let out a content sigh as Lexa rubbed soothing circles over her baby bump. Ever since Clarke had revealed her pregnancy to Lexa, the brunette couldn't seem to keep her hands from touching her belly. Every night before she drifted off to sleep she could feel at least one, if not both, of Lexa hands laying protectively over their unborn child. She would also caress it softly and place a loving kiss to her stomach before leaving for work each morning, something that made Clarke's heart flutter every single time.

"We're hard at work and here are both of you cuddling like a bunch of softies that don't have a new house to move into today! I might as well just go home!"

Clarke heard Lexa chuckle deeply into her shoulder before turning them both around to face Raven who stood at the entrance to the bedroom, hands placed sassily on her hips,"We were just taking a little break, Rae. Clarke found a painting that she did of me the day after we met and I'm just seeing it for the first time."

"Painting? Is it another 'Commander Lexa'? I've got to see it!"

Before Clarke could mutter a response Raven had already bounded across the room and grabbed ahold of the painting. Both women watched as Raven's face fell from one of utter amusement to one of complete shock.

"Damn, blondie. I knew you were good, but this is just amazing," Raven said as she looked over to a smirking Clarke,"I'd probably like it a little more if it had been a 'Commander Lexa' painting though. That way I had something else to tease Lexa about."

Clarke laughed loudly as Lexa's fist darted out and connected lightly with Raven's shoulder causing the Latina to pout in mock sadness,"You tease enough with Clarke's first drawing. There will never be another 'Commander' drawing. At least one that you and Anya will never see."

"Whatever. I came up here to tell you that we finished with your apartment and the rest of Clarke's. All that's left is to get these boxes on the truck and we'll be set. Oh, and Anya called. The furniture company already delivered everything and it's all being put into place as we speak."

"Well, that was fast. I didn't expect the furniture company to be here until around three. They're four hours early," Lexa said as she checked the time on her wrist watch.

After finally finding the perfect home both Clarke and Lexa had agreed to donate their old furniture and purchase new ones, seeing as to how neither one of them could compromise on who's furniture was making it into the new house. During the process of donating everything Lexa had refused to give up her couch. She was attached at the hip to the thing and when Clarke had asked her why she simply responded with a sly smirk and the words 'too many good memories on it to let it go'. That response caused a warm blush to creep up Clarke's neck as she remembered the many nights where their little sexapades never made it to the bedroom.

"Okay, let's get the rest of these boxes out, and get over to the new house," Lexa said, pulling Clarke from her thoughts, and giving her a pointed look,"Don't pick up another box. Why don't you take the painting and meet the guys downstairs. Raven and I will take care of the rest of this."

Clarke rolled her eyes before picking up the painting and walking passed Lexa and Raven as she made her way out the apartment. As she was making her way down the stairs Lincoln suddenly popped up in front of her, scaring the wits out of Clarke.

"God, Lincoln. You can't just appear out of thin air in front of a pregnant woman. What are you? A damn ghost?" Clarke said as she held a hand to her chest to try and calm her racing heart.

Lincoln deep chuckle filled the stairwell around them,"Sorry princess. I was coming up to see if Lexa and Raven needed help with the boxes. Lexa said she found you trying to lift one when she came up earlier. You know you shou—."

"Yes. I know, I shouldn't be lifting heavy things. I am a doctor. I know how to take care of myself. To be completely honest Lexa is just a worrywart. That box was like two pounds."

"You know how she is. Especially now that you're pregnant. She doesn't want anything to happen to you. And with _her_ still being at large she definitely doesn't want you in harms way. She wants to keep you as safe and healthy as possible," Lincoln explained.

Clarke slowly nodded as she looked down at her feet. It wasn't something that was pleasant to talk about with Lexa. Niylah had never been caught after their run in with Finn and Lexa had been on her toes ever since the return from their honeymoon. Indra reassured them that when people like Niylah disappeared, they had no intentions of returning, but that still didn't put Lexa's worries to rest. She had gone so far as to talk Clarke into taking a few classes for self defense at Octavia's dojo before she became pregnant. And ever since then it seemed like she was never alone. At least one person from their little group of friends or her mother were with her at all times.

"I know, Lincoln. Thank you. I'm not complaining because I now Lexa only has our best interest in mind, but she can go a little overboard sometimes," Clarke said as she threw a wink in his direction.

Lincoln chose to respond with a laugh and a head shake before maneuvering his way around Clarke and jogging up a few steps before looking back at her,"She can be that way sometimes, but you know you love her for it. Bellamy's down by the moving truck putting some of the boxes in the back. Truck's still running. You should sit in the cab while you wait. It's pretty hot out today."

After the last few words Lincoln fully disappeared up the flights of stairs leaving Clarke to make her way down to the parking lot. Upon walking out into the California sun Clarke could see Bellamy hopping in and out of the back of the moving truck, lifting box after box before stacking them up neatly. Making her way over Clarke gave Bellamy a small smile as he looked in her direction.

He hopped down from the truck and wiped away the sweat forming along his brow as she walked up to him,"Hey, princess. Got sent down here by Lexa? Heard you were trying to pick up a box. You know how that's bad for the condition you're in."

Clarke threw her head back with a groan as she received the same lecture once again,"Yes, I know! The box was literally two pounds! It wasn't that big of a deal. And for your information I came down here on my own accord."

Bellamy gave her an amused look of disbelief as she lied through her teeth,"Sure you did, princess. Why don't you wait in the cab? The rest of the boxes shouldn't take us much longer and then we'll be out of here."

Clarke lightly slapped Bellamy in the chest before taking the painting and sitting it cautiously in the back of the truck.

"What's that?"

Clarke turned to see Bellamy gesturing towards her painting,"Just a painting I did of Lexa. I don't want it to get messed up so don't put anything next to it."

"It's not another 'Commander Lexa' drawing, is it?"

That earned him another slap to the chest.

* * *

Clarke felt the giddy feeling in her chest rise as they finally pulled up in front of their new home. Turning around to look at Lexa, who smiled just as equally happy back at her, Clarke leaned over to give her a swift kiss to her cheek before hoping carefully out of the moving truck. As her feet met the sidewalk she couldn't help but let her eyes linger over the structure of the house. The beautiful two-story home in front of her was white brick, something that Clarke automatically liked, with a large front yard and a perfect wooden fence. When their realtor had first shown them the house, Clarke and Lexa had absolutely fell in love. The home, freshly renovated, offered an open floor plan, hard wood floors, four bedrooms, a pool, and two cabanas perfect for housing guests or throwing future slumber parties for their future child, much to Clarke's joy.

After spending two hours touring the home and checking every nook and cranny Clarke and Lexa had shared only one look before telling the realtor they would take it. That was a month ago, and now here they were, finally about to spend their first night in their new home.

"There you guys are! Took you long enough!" Anya shouted as she came walking off the front porch of the house.

"Sorry, An. Took a little longer than expected. I didn't think the furniture company would show up so soon. Was everything okay? Did they deliver everything?" Lexa said as she came from the driver's side of the truck.

"The bar stools still haven't shipped. They said they should be here within a week or so," Anya shrugged.

"That's fine. It's not like we need them right now. Everyone else should be here soon. They stopped to get some food so we could have some lunch before starting to unload all the boxes."

Anya nodded silently before turning her gaze on Clarke, finger pointed at her tummy,"And you, don't go picking up anymore boxes. I can't have you harming my little niece or nephew before it has a chance to come into the world with it's amazing aunt."

"Seriously? How did you find out? Did you guys post it on Facebook or something?"

"Raven called little bit ago. Said to make sure you sat your pregnant ass down and relax before she gets over here or she'll force you to sit through another one of her science documentaries," Anya said as she waves her cell phone in the air.

"Someone wanna help me to the couch?" Clarke said, already making her way towards the front door.

She could hear both the sisters laughing behind her as she quickly made her way into the house to try and relax while they waited for the food. Pushing her way through the front door Clarke stopped in the entrance as she stared across the open floor plan. The walls around the home were white and the hardwood flooring was a light brown in color, but that wasn't what stopped Clarke in her tracks. With the furniture finally in place, Lexa's couch sitting proudly in the center of the living room, it finally felt like home. Accents of blue and green balanced perfectly with the amount of white that fills the home and gave it a warm cozy feeling that Clarke just couldn't shake. From her position at the door the living room was right to her left, ahead of her was the area where their dining room table sat, and to the left of her were the stairs leading up to the second story. Walking further in, Clarke walked passed the stairs to see the open space leading into the kitchen. The blue cabinets, which surprisingly weren't tacky at all, blended perfectly with the stainless steel appliances that they recently purchased and fit perfectly with the rest of the blue accents running through the home.

"So, how's it looking?"

Clarke pivoted around to see Anya and Lexa, who was also gazing around the home in wonder, standing a few feet behind her.

"It's amazing. It's crazy how just a few pieces of furniture and appliances can change the atmosphere of this place. The colors are amazing and the furniture is perfect. We definitely chose the right idea when we decided to go with the whole modern industrial theme," Lexa said as she ran her hand along the dinging room table.

"It _was_ a good choice. I certainly like it. It's still got the family feel to it even though it still looks like it's a perfect place for a college student to live in," Anya said.

"Good point. Clarke, why don't we sit on the couch for a bit? The food should be here soon and you know what will happen if Raven doesn't see your ass on that couch," Lexa suggested as she held a hand out to her.

Clarke giggled quietly before taking her wife's hand and allowing her to pull her over to the couch. Lexa sat sideways on the couch first before holding her arms open and allowing Clarke to settle down between her legs while Lexa wrapped her arms around her stomach. Sitting like this had become routine ever since her announcement. She wasn't joking when she said Lexa couldn't keep herself from touching her tummy at any chance possible, but Clarke would never complain. She enjoyed her wife soothing hands gently massaging her stomach too much to not like it.

"Will there ever be a day when I can lay down without you rubbing my stomach?" Clarke said quietly, eyes slowly drooping shut.

" _Never_ ," Lexa whispered in her ear quietly as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **And there it is! So beyond excited to finally begin writing LP's sequel! Can't wait to work on the rest and be able to read all your thoughts in the reviews! it's the thing I love most about writing! Being able to read what you all think about my stories is what keeps me writing!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Love to all!**

 **xoxo**

 **P.S. If you haven't seen it already, I've posted a new story called Captured Memories! Please feel free to check it out anytime! You might like it! ;)**


	2. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Kinda of just a little fun chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

After a good twenty minute had passed the rest of their little gang had finally arrived at the house, Chinese food in hand. Raven had been all too pleased to walk in and see Clarke, not only with her ass on the couch, but taking a nap as well. Not even listening to Lexa's demand to let Clarke sleep a little longer Raven decided to take the task of waking the blonde up herself. Clarke had only snuggled deeper into Lexa's chest and smacked a hand against Raven's cheek telling everyone to 'make it go away'. Everyone's laughter was more than enough to pull Clarke out of her catnap and take in the aroma of the fried rice and egg rolls.

The look on Clarke's face as she eyed the container filled with egg rolls sent Lexa into a fit of giggles as she helped her wife into a sitting position,"Cravings starting already or are you just really hungry?"

"A little bit of both. These smell so good," Clarke said as she opened the container and grabbed an egg roll.

Lexa watched, a content smile on her face, as Clarke bit into the deep fried food and let out a pleased sigh as the flavor exploded over her taste buds. She could never get enough of watching Clarke being happy, being free. Just the pure happiness that sometimes radiated around Clarke was more than enough to send Lexa floating on cloud nine. And that was all she wanted to see. The beautiful smile that pulled at Clarke's lips, the pearly white teeth that peaked out when she tilted her head back with her sweet laugh. She was determined to make sure that every single day for the rest of her life that Clarke would smile at least once.

Lexa was pulled out of her stare as Clarke handed her a takeout container filled with food. She gracefully accepted it with a smile and a soft kiss to Clarke's cheek, successfully earning her another one of her wife's dazzling smiles. The group of friends sat around the living room munching on an assortment of Chinese food as they discussed their course of action for unloading all the boxes. Everyone firmly agreed that it would be Clarke's job to stay in the house and direct each of them to what rooms every box went into. Clarke had argued that it was a ridiculous job stating that the boxes were labeled with what room they belonged in, but no one was budging.

After everyone had cleaned up their mess from their little lunch Clarke had leaned back onto the couch, arms crossed over her chest, with a sulking expression causing Lexa to giggle and place a kiss to the crown of her head as she stood,"Just relax, babe. We'll take care of everything. We just don't want you overdoing yourself."

"Come on, just one box. The lightest box there is! I just want to do something instead of just sitting here!"

"Not happening, Clarke. You know my sister isn't going to let you lift one, so why bother? How about this? Why don't you go down to the grocery store and grab some things for a cook-out for dinner? I saw Bellamy eyeing that barbecue pit on the back patio and I know we're all going to be here for a while. Why not have a little home warming celebration by watching Bellamy try not to set some hamburgers on fire?" Anya said as she walked in with two boxes in hand.

"I'll have you know I'm pretty good when it comes to barbecuing," Bellamy stated as he walked towards the kitchen with a few boxes.

Clarke laughed before shrugging her shoulders,"Why not? At least I won't be sitting on my ass. I'm grab some other things while I'm over there, too. That way we have some food in our now empty fridge."

Lexa smiled happily as Clarke placed a kiss to her cheek before bending down to grab her keys from the coffee table where she had discarded them after walking inside. Tan fingers suddenly stopped her before the keys to Lexa's truck were placed in her hand. Clarke's ocean blues lifted to see Lexa giving her a small smirk as she closed her hand around the keys.

"Take my truck. I know how much you've been wanting to drive it."

Clarke threw her arms around Lexa in a quick hug before backing away and taking her leave, not giving Lexa anytime to change her mind. Lexa walked to the door and leaned against the frame to watch as Clarke grabbed her purse from the moving truck and hightailed it over to where her truck was parked. Clarke waved goodbye as she pulled off towards the nearest grocery store but Lexa's eyes never left the truck until it finally drove out of sight.

"You must have really wanted to make her happy. You never let anyone drive your truck, and you let her go off on her own," Anya said.

Lexa looked over her shoulder to see her sister looking at her with a smug smirk,"Yeah. I just didn't want her to feel like she can't do anything on her own, besides lifting the boxes. If I baby her too much I know she'll get frustrated, and that's never good for either of us. And thank you. For suggesting that to her. I know she's happy not to be sitting doing nothing."

"Whatever. I just didn't feel like seeing her pouting face every time I came in with another box," Anya blew her off as she pushed past her and out the door.

Lexa shook her head at Anya's dismissal. It was obvious that her sister didn't like the sight of a frown on Clarke's face just as much as Lexa did. Figuring it was time to help with the rest of the boxes Lexa pushed off the door frame and made her way down the sidewalk towards the moving truck.

"Better get a move on. It looks like we're getting some unexpected rain," Octavia said as she passed Lexa, gesturing with her head up at the sky.

Lexa glanced up to see the grey clouds quickly rolling towards them and subdued a somewhat bitter laugh. Of course it would try and rain on them as they were moving the boxes inside.

* * *

 **Shift in POV (Clarke)**

After parking the truck on the side of the grocery store Clarke quickly made her way inside, taking note of the grey clouds hanging above her. Deciding to make it a quick trip as to avoid the rain Clarke quickly grabbed a cart and hurried her way through the store. After grabbing the necessary items for the perfect cook out Clarke also began putting anything that Lexa and her would need for the next few days as they settled into the house.

As Clarke was busy eyeing a pack of cookies, a sudden craving that had sprung up on her, the sight of a blonde haired female walking down the aisle she was currently standing in floated into her peripheral vision. Her head snapped to the side, heart rate increasing, as she looked at the woman briefly. Her heart instantly calmed as she realized it wasn't the certain blonde that she seemed to have a distinct fear of.

After their return from their honeymoon to discover that Niylah still hadn't been caught Clarke couldn't help the fact that she still looked over her shoulder whenever she was alone, which wasn't very often anymore. Even after the countless times Indra had reassured her and Lexa, Clarke knew for a fact that her wife was still being as cautious as ever. She had been able to block out the fact that Niylah was still out there somewhere most of the time, but when she was alone it was always sitting in the back of her mind, ready to remind her every time she caught sight of any blonde female. Exhaling deeply, Clarke ran her hand over her face before grabbing the pack of cookies, throwing them in her cart and making her way to the checkout line.

As she was handing the money over to the cashier to complete her transaction a sudden rumbling had Clarke looking out the windows of the store to see the downpour that made her shoulders sag. She hadn't brought a rain coat or an umbrella, seeing as to how rain in Los Angeles was a rare occurrence, and now, as she walked towards the exit, she instantly wished she had just stayed at home. Clarke knew her getting soaked to the bone was going to be unavoidable so, squaring her shoulders back, she pushed out the door and rushed over to the truck as fast as she could.

After putting the bags into truck as fast as possible, Clarke pushed the cart over to the nearest cart return spot. Right as she was about to rush back over to the truck, ready to turn on the heat and try and dry herself off, a soft whimper stopped her in her tracks. Turning around Clarke stood still for a moment trying to make where the sound was coming from. It wasn't until a small ball of mud covered fur slowly moved out from under the carts that Clarke realized just what had made the sound.

"Hey, little guy. What are you doing out in this rain?"

Clarke, completely ignoring the rain still falling around her, leaned down and held a hand out for the little puppy to sniff. The puppy, who Clarke was unable to tell his breed because of the amount of mud covering him, cautiously walked the rest of the way out from under the carts and gave a hesitant sniff to Clarke's outstretched hand. The blonde smiled gently as the puppy nudged it's head against her hand in a silent demand to be pet.

As she scratched behind his ear Clarke glanced around the empty parking lot,"I guess you're out here on your own, huh? Well, why don't you just come with me then? I'll make sure you have a nice warm bed and some food until we can find your owner."

The puppy cocked his head to the side as Clarke moved to pick him up, cradling him to her chest. Checking one last time to make sure no one was out searching for the dog Clarke carried the puppy back to the truck, flinching when she realized there might not be any way to avoid getting mud on Lexa's seat.

As she climbed into the truck she placed the puppy in her lap and turned to look in the back in search of any form of clothe that may possibly save Lexa's seats. Clarke let out a small 'yes' as she spotted a blanket folded neatly on the floorboard behind the passenger seat. Grabbing the fleece material Clarke spread it over the seat as best she could before placing the puppy down on top. She flinched as the muddy puppy came into contact with the backrest of the seat. So much for trying to avoid muddy seats.

As she made her way out the parking lot Clarke took one more glance at the puppy before shaking her head,"Lexa's going to kill me."

* * *

As Clarke pulled into the drive way of her new home and turned the truck off she slumped back in her seat and glanced at the puppy,"Now just how am I going to explain you to everyone?"

The puppy moved from his spot and jumped into Clarke's lap and let out a tiny bark while wagging his tail happily. Clarke let out a laugh as she smoothed a hand over his head and grabbed for the blanket. She gathered him to her chest and covered him with the blanket and opened the truck door and hopped out. She quickly tore through the rain and up to the porch just in time for Lexa to throw the door open.

"I knew I should have gone over there and brought you an umbrella. Why didn't you wait for the rain to stop? You're going to get sick," Lexa said as she ushered her into the house, completely overlooking the blanket in her arms.

"I knew it wasn't going to let up anytime soon so I just put everything up as fast as I could and jumped in the truck. Although I got a little sidetracked,"Clarke glanced around the living where everyone was sitting, now staring at the wiggling bundle in her arms.

"Please tell me you didn't have your kid already. As far as I know it takes nine months to grow a human," Raven said as she eyed the blanket.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the Latina's comment before looking back to Clarke, waiting for her to reveal just what she had hidden underneath.

"What is it, Clarke?" Lexa asked as she placed a hand to the small of her back and looked down at the blanket.

Readjusting the puppy so she could hold it with one arm she peeled back the blanket and allowed him to pop his little head from underneath. A few soft gasps came from Raven and Octavia as the little puppy let out a soft bark and looked around the room, finally happy to be out the rain.

Clarke looked over to Lexa to see her eyeballing the muddy puppy,"I just couldn't leave him in the rain, Lex. He was whimpering and he was so sweet. I looked to see if anyone was looking for him but there was no one around."

"No. No way, Clarke. We're not keeping him. I'm pretty sure he has someone out their looking for him."

"I know! And that's why we'll put some flyers out and if no one claims him…," Clarke gave Lexa her best puppy dog eyes.

Lexa shook her head,"No. Absolutely not. He's not staying here."

"Then that means we'll have to take him to the shelter where he could be…put down."

Tears formed in Clarke's eyes as she stared down at the puppy, who leaned up and rubbed his nose across her cheek. Clarke allowed a tear to escape her eye as she looked up at Lexa once more, who currently looked to be fighting an inner battle with herself before letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm so going to regret this, later. I guess if no one claims him he can stay."

Clarke's tears instantly cleared up as she placed a smacking kiss to Lexa's cheek,"Thanks, sweetie! Now, if you'll be a dear and get the groceries from the truck while I go give this little guy a bath and think of a name!"

Clarke moved away from a stunned Lexa and began making her way u[ the stairs to the bathroom, but not before hearing the words that slipped from Lincolns mouth.

"Your wife totally just played you Woods."

* * *

 **Shift in POV (Lexa)**

After getting the groceries inside, groaning at the sight of her somewhat muddy seat, Lexa made her way upstairs in search of Clarke and some dry clothes. As she came closer to the guest bathroom she could hear the distinct sound of Clarke humming causing her to smile softly. She poked her head inside to see Clarke, still in wet clothes to her dislike, washing away the mud from the small dog. Pushing her way inside, Lexa came to a stop next to where Clarke was sitting and squatted down next to her.

"You really should change your clothes. You're going to get sick if you stay in them any longer."

Clarke looked up from her ministrations on the puppy and gave her wife a tiny smile,"It would have been pointless to change into clean clothes just to get them dirty again while I give him a bath. I'll change as soon as I'm done."

Lexa placed a hand over Clarke's before she could go back to washing the mud off the puppy,"You go change into something dry and warm. I'll finish up here."

"Thank you, Lexa. For everything," Clarke whispered as she placed a chaste kiss to Lexa's lips before standing and making her way out the bathroom.

After watching the blonde leave Lexa turned back to the puppy who sat patiently in the tub. When she met his unusually blue eyes the puppy cocked his head to the side as if trying to figure out who she was. Picking up the small cup that Clarke had been using to rinse the soap from his fur Lexa filled it with water before gently pouring it down his back, mud sliding off him and down the drain.

"You're lucky I love her or otherwise we'd be finding you a new home."

The puppy let out a bark and placed his front paws on the rim of the tub so he could run tongue up her cheek in a sort of 'thanks'. Lexa quickly wiped the saliva from her cheek with a gasp as the puppy continued to wag his tail, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Okay, we're going to have to talk about boundaries, mister"

The puppy's only response was a happy bark before trying to shake all the water from his wet fur. Lexa quickly tried to block her face as best she could and once he was finally done she dropped her hands to look at the bathtub. The puppy still had a few remains of mud clinging to his fur but now they were splattered all of the white surface he was currently sitting in.

"What did I get myself into?"

* * *

 **Well, looks like Clarke and Lexa have a new little baby...well puppy that is. Okay, I need name suggestions for our new little furry friend! Fill those reviews with some names, please! ;)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Love to all!**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Unexpected Name

"How about Pipsqueak?" Lexa joked.

After finishing the horrible task of bathing the little mud ball of a puppy, Lexa had quickly dried him off and began the process of cleaning out the bath tub. In the midst of wiping the muddy surface Clarke had re-entered the bathroom, Lexa's clothes in hand, and was bombarded by the now clean puppy. Clarke's squeal had Lexa whipping around, fear that the dog had somehow hurt her, only to realize that her wife was holding the now black puppy with a large grin.

"Lexa, he's a German Shepard! Oh my goodness you're too cute," Clarke had squealed as she held him tightly to her chest.

Lexa had shaken her head and grabbed her clothes from where Clarke had dropped them on the floor and proceeded to change into the dry clothing. From the entire time Lexa had changed to all the way back down to the kitchen where their friends were unpacking a few boxes Clarke had never once stopped her baby talk to the puppy. Even Lincoln had given the woman a strange look when they stepped into the kitchen.

"It's the pregnancy messing with her brain," Lexa pointedly, which earned her a smack on the arm from the blonde.

After helping finish unpacking the few boxes in the kitchen, Clarke directing them where everything went, the group had taken residence around the dining rock table as they watched the Shepard puppy run around the house. When Clarke had brought up the thought of naming him everyone instantly began spitting out different names, almost overwhelming the blonde. It was Lexa's name idea that had the doctor rolling her eyes before giving her a deadpanned look.

"He's a German Shepard not a chihuahua. He'll be pretty big soon enough. A name like Pipsqueak won't fit him," Clarke said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm still trying to process the thought that you found a German Shepard puppy in a grocery store parking lot. Who just leaves such a cute little guy out in the rain?" Octavia cooed as she leaned down to scratch the puppy's ear when it walked up next to her chair.

"Probably someone who isn't worth the ground he walks on," Bellamy said as he came walking inside with a plate of hamburgers.

Luckily for them the back patio was equipped with a patio cover which allowed Bellamy the freedom to use the grill without fear of getting soaking wet in the rain. The Shepard puppy ran towards Bellamy and sat right in front of his feet as he eyes the plate of meat.

"Damn, I didn't think about dog food," Clarke said as she looked at the hungry puppy.

Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder urging the blonde to look at her,"Don't worry, I'll boil some of the chicken breast you bought. It'll be okay for him to eat for tonight until we can get him some dog food tomorrow."

Clarke nodded happily before placing a sweet kiss to Lexa's lips,"Thanks, Lex."

After their little break everyone decided to help the couple unpack a few more boxes while Bellamy worked on the last of the food that needed to be cooked. Almost two hours later everyone was happily scarfing down on grilled food, completely famished from the day's work. Clarke had outright refused to eat until Lexa cooked the chicken for the puppy, who continued to stare at them with his big blue eyes filled with hunger. Lexa had begrudgingly placed her food down and started working on the chicken, the little ball of black fur sitting at her feet the entire time.

After finally giving the small puppy his chicken Lexa made her way back to the table and sat down next to a beaming Clarke who silently began to dig into her food. Laughter and the occasional mock insult fell around the table as their friends took their time finishing their meal, too busy enjoying each other's company to realize how late it was getting. It wasn't until Anya looked out the window and noticed, not only that the rain had finally stopped, the darkness that surrounded the house. After a quick look at their phones to check the time to see '11:50' glaring back at them everyone began cleaning their mess before beginning to make their way out of the large home.

A few quick goodbyes and brief hugs, and a few belly rubs for the new fuzzy family member, Clarke and Lexa watched from the doorway as their friends began making their way back to Lincoln's car and climbing in. Lexa suddenly realized that her sister was no where to be seen until she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. Turning around, she met the warm gaze of Anya who pursed her lips as she took a quick look at Clarke.

Realizing that Anya wanted a moment alone with her younger sister Clarke made her way to the stairs, calling the puppy in the process,"Come on, buddy. Let's go hop in that big bed while we wait for Lexa."

Lexa watched silently as the duo disappeared up the stairs before she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. Her arms hung limp at her sides for a moment, trying to process just what was happening, before letting them snake around Anya's waist.

"I'm so happy for you. That you've finally found someone to love and be happy with. It's all I've ever wanted for you since mom and dad," Anya whispered into her ear.

Lexa wasn't normally one to let her emotions get the better of her but with the way Anya desperately clung to her had tears blurring her vision as she tightened her grip around the taller girl's waist,"Thank you, sis. Now if only you would hurry up and marry Raven already. We can both have our happy ending together."

Anya pulled away with a small scoff, obviously trying to hide the tears that had welled in her eyes,"As if I would ever marry that insane girl. She's lucky I'm dating her."

"What's that I hear? Leave you to walk? Okay. Lincoln, Anya said she'll walk! Let's go!"

Lexa laughed as Raven walked away from her spot where she had silently crept onto the porch and had caught her sister's last few words. Anya tore away from Lexa and began running down the sidewalk, pushing Raven away in the process, before hopping into Lincoln's car and telling him to step on it. The detective watched, amused, as Raven ran after the car that made it's way down the wet asphalt, it's speed obviously slow as the occupants watched the struggling Latina run after them. It wasn't until she finally saw Raven jump into the car more than halfway down the street, yelling loudly at everyone inside, that she finally walked back into the house.

Locking the door with a relieved sigh, Lexa began working her way through the house turning off lights and making sure all doors were locked. After being sure the house was secure she began the trek up the stairs and towards her and Clarke's bedroom in search of her pregnant wife. Upon entering the large room Lexa's tired expression quickly lit up at the sight of Clarke standing in front of the full length mirror, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. From the angle that she was standing, Lexa had the perfect view of Clarke's stomach, which seemed to be getting bigger each passing day.

Walking the rest of the way into the room and closing the door, Lexa crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist while resting her head on her shoulder to stare at her through the mirror.

"How am I supposed to get any sleep tonight when you're standing here looking as sexy and pregnant as ever?"

Clarke rested a hand over Lexa's before giving her a sly smirk in the mirror,"That's just it…your not."

The blonde turned in Lexa's hold and quickly brought her lips down to crash with her own. A moan passed through Lexa's lips and into the kiss as she splayed her hands across Clarke's back and gently massaged the smooth skin. Needing to feel Clarke's legs wrapped around her body Lexa quickly maneuvered them so she could back Clarke into the wall next to the mirror. As soon as Clarke's back hit the wall the brunette was lifting her by her thighs so she could snake her legs around her waist, ever so careful not to put too much pressure on her tummy.

Clarke moaned loudly as Lexa began trailing kiss along the column of her throat before traveling down to the valley between her breasts. Lexa pouted as she felt Clarke push against her gently, only for her mouth to water as the blonde reached around and unclasped her bra and letting the flimsy material slide down her arms and onto the floor. Deciding enough time had been waisted Lexa quickly took a pink nipple into her mouth which caused Clarke's moans to rise an octave. With her pregnancy, Lexa knew that Clarke's breast had become more sensitive to her touch and it gave her the perfect grounds for teasing.

As she switched to show the other breast equal attention she felt Clarke's slim fingers tangle in her hair,"If you don't take me to the god damn bed right this second you won't be touching me until this baby is born."

Not wanting to tempt fate, Lexa quickly readjusted Clarke before making her way over to the bed, which surprisingly had bedding on it now. Lexa placed Clarke gently on her back, her hands traveling up her thighs as she hovered above her. Clarke suddenly sat up as much as she could and pulled Lexa's shirt over her head before attacking her neck in a barrage of kisses. As Lexa let Clark continue her ministrations her emerald eyes peered open for a moment and caught sight of the puppy sleeping soundly on a folded blanket next to the bed.

"Uh, Clarke. The dog," Lexa mumbled as she pointed a finger towards the black fur ball.

Clarke turned her head and glanced innocently at the puppy before looking back at her wife,"What about him? He's sleeping. He won't do anything."

Lexa had a hard time concentrating as Clarke began to remove her bra, hands skimming along her heated flesh teasingly.

"I feel like we're about to have sex with our child in the room," Lexa confessed as Clarke began pushing her pants down her hips.

Clarke giggled happily before flipping them over and straddling Lexa's hips,"So you finally admit he's ours?"

Lexa rolled her eyes and flipped them once more to hover over Clarke, lips barely a whisper along her wife's,"Doesn't mean I have to like him."

Another laugh escape Clarke before it quickly turned into a moan as Lexa slipped her hand past the silky material of her panties. Before long the room was filled with the sounds of passionate love-making, and the entire time the puppy slept quietly, unaware of the sinful dance that took place right next to him.

* * *

The next morning, their last day before they were required to return to work, found both Clarke and Lexa up early and making their way to the vet to get their new little addition in for a check up. After some coaxing from Clarke they were able to get the puppy to sit still enough for some shots and a quick once over for any injuries. With an all okay from the vet both women made they're way out, newly filled out paperwork in hand and finding his age to be about five months, and back to Clarke's car. The still nameless puppy wagged his tail, happy to be away from the vet, as Clarke sat him in the backseat with a smile. After climbing inside the car, Lexa, not wanting to let Clarke drive, began directing them to the nearest pet store, courtesy of Clarke's demands.

"He's going to need a kennel, collar, bowls, food…the works. Oh, and toys! Lot's of toys for the handsome boy!"

Lexa glanced over at Clarke as she continued to list things that they would need for the little fur ball. The entire morning Clarke had been excitingly talking about how the puppy already loved their home and, to her dismay, them. Lexa didn't want to be the barer of bearer of bad news, but she couldn't continue to let Clarke get her hopes up any longer.

"Clarke, we need to talk."

Clarke glanced at her before shifting her eyes back onto the Shepard behind them,"This isn't the 'I want a divorce' talk is it? I mean, you could at least wait until the baby is born."

Lexa noted the full playfulness in her wife's tone and quickly shook her head,"No. That won't ever be happening. I mean about him, Clarke. We still need to put up flyers and see if anyone is missing him. He could be a child's companion for all we know. I just, I see you already so attached to him and I don't want you to be upset if someone claims him."

"I get it. I do. But I'm already attached to him, Lexa. There's no taking that back. Maybe someone will claim him, but the short amount of time I may have with him will be enough for me as long as I know he goes to a good home where someone will love him."

Lexa smiled weakly as Clarke reached back as best she could to pull the puppy up and into her lap. The black puppy stared at her momentarily before happily trailing his tongue across her cheek causing Clarke to let out a giggle. Lexa knew from the moment Clarke had uncovered the pup from the blanket that her wife was attached, and it didn't help that she found him curled protectively at her stomach this morning either.

"Well, until then I guess we'll just have to make sure we have as much fun with him as possible," Lexa said as she reached over and scratched the puppy's head.

"We should still pick a name for him. We can't call him puppy or boy forever. I just can't seem to find the right one for him though."

"It'll come to us when the time is right."

* * *

Not even a few minutes after their little discussion they had arrived at the local pet store. Clarke had insisted that she carry the puppy inside, stating that he weighed almost the same as a child and it would cause her no harm. Upon entering they quickly had him fitted for a collar and harness, as well as making sure to grab a matching leash, so he could walk alongside them as they continued to shop.

They were now twenty minutes into their little shopping spree and every time Clarke placed something new into the cart Lexa felt her wallet dwindling. Not that she was hurting for money. She was far from it. But if getting all these things meant that the puppy had the best life in the world to her wife and made her smile then she was more than happy to spend her last dollar on the surprisingly calm creature.

"Okay, let's see what we have so far. Collar, harness, and leash. Check. Food and water bowls. Check. Bed and kennel. Check."

As Clarke continued to go down her mental list she didn't seem to take notice of the leash that was slowly slipping out her hand until it was too late. When the Shepard, who had been pulling slightly on the leash as he sniffed around the store, felt the leash go slack he quickly bolted down the aisle they were currently standing in and around the corner. Clarke's reaction time wasn't as quick as Lexa's and before the brunette had time to think she was running after him. She heard Clarke trailing quickly behind her and just prayed that the clumsy blonde didn't trip over her own two feet as normally would.

As she continued to case the dog around the store she tried any name she could think about to see if the dog would somehow respond. Name after name slipped from her tongue and it wasn't until the last moment, when the puppy suddenly ran into someone's legs as he looped another aisle that he suddenly responded to the last name racing through her mind.

"Aries!"

His black head whipped around and blue eyes, strangely similar to those of Clarke's, starting at her before he happily pranced his way over to her and obediently sat at her feet.

"Well, it looks like we've found a name for him. Good choice, babe," A slightly out of breath Clarke said as she walked up behind her.

"It was the last name I could think of," Lexa shrugged as she picked up Aries's leash.

Both women scolded the puppy for running off before looking up at the poor woman who's legs the puppy had run into. The woman had slightly tanned skin and a wild mane of brunette curls. Lexa gave the female an apologetic smile before speaking.

"Sorry about that. He kind of got away on my wife here who clearly wasn't paying attention," Lexa joked.

A gasp came from Clarke before Lexa felt her hand connect with her arm,"Says the one who was too lost in their own little world to help me realize the leash was slipping."

The couple continued their playful argument with hushed whispers, Aries sitting at their feet looking between the his two current owners. It wasn't until a deep chuckle came from the unfamiliar female that the two quickly jumped apart, both blushing profusely.

"It's okay. Really. My little one has gotten away on me quite a few times in here actually. I think it's quite commonplace around here. His name suits him, by the way."

"Thank you. And we're sorry again. He's still new to us. We didn't even have a name for him until a few seconds ago," Clarke said as she bent down to run her hand down Aries's back.

"I understand. He's still learning, but at least he's cute. I'm Luna, and you both are?"

Lexa normally wasn't one who liked to share her name with someone she just met all of two minutes ago but something about this woman made her feel comfortable,"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lexa and this is my wife Clarke."

"Hi, Luna," Clarke said as she smiled happily while standing from her spot next to Aries.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both, but I really should be going now. Be a good boy Aries. No more running off," Luna gently chided the dog before looking back at the couple,"Maybe I'll see you guys around here another time. I'm always in here."

"I have a feeling we will be, too," Lexa said as she eyed Aries who just cocked his head to the side.

"I guess I'll be going then. See you both around."

Clarke and Lexa waved goodbye to Luna before leading Aries back over to their forgotten cart, which was thankfully still there. After grabbing a few more necessities, or what Clarke said was an necessity, and checking out the trio began their short trek back to their car. As Lexa pushed the cart towards their awaiting vehicle she looked over the long receipt paper in her hand.

"I'm definitely going to regret this."

The only response she got from the pair walking next to her was a loud laugh from Clarke and a few barks from Aries.

She was way in over her head with these two.

* * *

 **Shift in POV (Clarke)**

 _Next day_

"Achoo!"

Clarke grabbed a tissue from her desk and blew her nose from the unexpected sneeze. Lexa was right the other day when she said she would get a cold if she didn't change out of her wet clothes. Surprisingly, she had felt healthy all day yesterday, but waking up this morning was a different story. She knew it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Just a simple sore throat, cough, and a stuffy nose. Lexa had practically begged her to stay in bed but with one stern look from Clarke and telling her there was no way she was staying home from work, the brunette begrudgingly let her leave. But not without promises of checking in whenever she could.

"Sounds like you've got a little cold going on there. Do you need to go home early, Clarke?"

Clarke glanced up and smiled thankfully up at Maya before shaking her head,"No I'll be fine. I took some Tylenol earlier this morning before I came here."

"Okay, well don't work too hard. Lexa will be pretty upset if you push yourself. Speaking of which, I heard you tried to lift a box when moving. Got kicked out to wait in the truck, huh?"

"Okay, I'm really starting to think Raven posted that on some form of social media. Too many people know about it," Clarke said as she stood from her desk and walked out into the hallway.

"Well, Raven told Harper who ended up telling me. What's a hospital without it's lame gossip?" Maya shrugged happily.

"Raven must really have nothing better to do than talk about my life, huh? Maybe Anya doesn't keep her entertained enough."

Maya giggled before shaking her head and walking backwards down the hallway,"Anyway, I have to get back to my desk. Just wanted to check and make sure you were doing okay."

"Thanks. Just have a few patients in postop to check and I'll be out. I'll come see you before I leave."

Clarke waved goodbye to Maya as she disappeared further down the hallway. Once the onyx haired female was gone Clarke leaned heavily against the wall next to her. When she had stood from her desk it felt as if all the blood had rushed from her head making the rest of her body feel heavy. She cursed herself as she tried to push off the wall, only for her vision to become hazy, her body seeming as if it was beginning to overheat.

The last thing her brain processed as she dropped to the floor, black dots swimming in her already fuzzy vision, was a halo of blonde hair dropping at her side next to her.

 _It can't be…_

* * *

 **So Luna has been introduced! What's her role in this entire thing? And Clarke, won't you just listen to Lexa already? And who's the mysterious blonde? (you may already know) ;)**

 **Our resident fur ball now has a name! Aries! It was actually suggested to me a couple of times and I really liked the name! It just seems to fit a German Shepard!**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love to all!**

 **xoxo**


	4. She's Back

Lexa raced down the hospital hallway, desperately reading off the numbers next to each door, trying to find Clarke's room. Her holstered gun bounced against her hip with each footfall but it didn't deter her steps as she continued running. She was just about to head out of the precinct to go question a suspect for an ongoing case when she received the call. A hysterical Abby cried into the phone, saying that her wife had been found unconscious in the hallway close to her office.

That was all Lexa needed to hear for her to bolt to her truck and race over to the hospital, clearly ignoring the speed limit as she drove. When she had first rushed into hospital she wasn't surprised to see Maya, a deep frown settled over her features, still sitting at her desk. The second Maya had seen her she shot out of her chair and began explaining what happened. How she should have known that something was wrong. After calming the girl, Lexa quickly asked her to give her Clarke's room number with promises that it wasn't her fault. That she wouldn't have known what would possibly happen. Now, here she was, running down the hallways watching the numbers shift as she waited to spot Clarke's room.

 _323\. 324. 325. 326._

 _327!_

Lexa came to a halt and double checked the numbers in her head before hastily pushing inside the room. Upon entering the first thing she saw was Clarke, hooked up to some machines she didn't recognize. What did peak her interest though was the heart monitor which clearly had two beats instead of one. Abby, who stood next to her daughter's bed, firmly grasping her hand as she looked over her baby girl, looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey," Abby gestured for her to walk over as she moved from her spot.

Lexa quietly padded over to the bed and looked over Clarke while she grasped her hand in her's,"What happened? Maya couldn't tell me exactly why she was found unconscious in the hallway."

"She has a cold, for one, and low blood pressure. That mixed with her fever spiking probably caused her to feel dizzy or lightheaded just she passed out. Luckily she didn't hit her head when she fell or otherwise she'd probably be dealing with much worse," Abby said as she came around the other side of the bed.

"And the baby?"

Lexa almost didn't want to ask. Fear clear in her voice that something could have possibly happened to their unborn child.

"Is fine. The baby's heart beat was regular. There weren't any signs of distress. We've got them both on a heart monitor for the moment just to be safe.

Lexa's eyes wandered to the steadily beeping machine, voice full of wonder as she spoke,"That's the baby's heart beat?"

"Yeah. When they hooked it up I instantly just felt this wave of relief wash over me. The heart beat is strong and steady. Your baby's a fighter, Lexa. Like both of it's parents," Abby said as she placed her hand over Lexa's and Clarke's intertwined hands.

"Thank you, Abby. So, is she going to be okay? Does she need to stay here for a few days?"

"She'll more than likely be here at least until tomorrow. We just want to run a few tests to double check that the baby is fine. We also want her fever to go down before we send her home. I've also set up for her obstetrician to stop by. He may want to prescribe her something to help with her blood pressure if it's still low, but it's been pretty normal so far so I doubt that will happen. Until then we'll keep her on the meds we have and keep a close eye on her."

Lexa nodded her head as she took in her mother-in-law's words. Seeing Clarke laying in a hospital bed once again brought painful memories to the surface. Flashes of Clarke, pale and weak, laying in her bed with a large bandage wrapped around her shoulder. The sound of the defibrillator going off as it tried to restart her heart. The sound of the gun that put her in that state. Everything flooded back to her and the only thing that could have possibly stopped her mind from going any further into those memories was the sound of the heart monitor next to her steadily beating.

This time she had not one, but two lives, laying here before her. She wouldn't be the coward she was back then, running away to hide her pain. Thinking that what she had done benefitted both her and Clarke when it only seemed to harm them further. Not this time. Nothing would keep her from protecting her wife and child. Making sure they were well taken care of, not a single hair on their head harmed. Not even death would stop her.

 _"Lexa."_

The words hit her the same as they did when Clarke woke up after being shot. Relief flooded her body as she leaned down and ran a hand across her wife's forehead to brush away a few strands of hair.

"Hey you. Look what happens to you when you don't listen to me. I told you you should have stayed in bed this morning," Lexa quietly joked.

Clarke gave a tired laugh as she peered into emerald eyes,"As if I would listen to you. This is just a little hiccup. I'll be fine."

"Clarke, you could have really hurt yourself and the baby. Why didn't you tell me how bad you were feeling?" Lexa had pushed all playfulness aside.

"It wasn't that bad this morning. I swear. I only started feeling worse when I stood up from my desk. Everything before that just felt like a little head cold. Nothing I couldn't have managed."

Clarke's eyes shifted over to her mother as she smoothed her fingers down her daughter's cheek,"You had a fever and low blood pressure, Clarke. That's what caused you to pass out. Someone found you laying unconscious in the hallway."

And that's when Lexa noticed the fearful widening of Clarke's eyes. Color drained from her cheeks and her heart monitor picked up pace as her heart began to race. Lexa automatically knew something was wrong and quickly placed both hands on Clarke's head and forced her to look at her.

"Clarke, everything's okay. You're safe. Just breathe," Lexa kept eye contact with the blonde until her heart rate slowed back down,"Now, what's wrong? I can tell something scared you. What happened before you passed out?"

And suddenly, with just the one word that was uttered out of Clarke's lips, it felt like Lexa's world was once again crashing down around her.

 _"Niylah."_

* * *

After letting Clarke explain how she was more than positive that it was Niylah she had seen before she fainted, Lexa was at the end of her rope. How stupid was she to believe that Niylah would just so easily disappear from their lives without so much as at least trying to mess with them. And now, she had gotten close, much too close for Lexa's comfort, to her pregnant wife. She could have taken her, done God knows what to her, and she might have never known.

Instructing Abby to not leave Clarke's side, Lexa walked out into the hallway and proceeded to dial Indra's number. Her Captain was more than aware of what had transpired with Clarke due to the phone call from Lexa almost screaming into the phone that she had to get to the hospital and had to leave early. Lexa knew that Indra wasn't going to take the news of Niylah showing up easy, seeing as to how she would more than likely blame herself for not working harder to find the blonde.

"Lexa, how's Clarke?" Indra's worried tone sounded through the phone, the busy noises of the precinct in the background.

"She's fine right now. She has a cold and her fever spiked along with her blood pressure getting too low. She passed out in the middle of the hallway."

"At least she's okay. How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine, but this isn't the reason I'm calling. I've got some other…news."

"She's not having twins is she? I don't think the world can take two mini Lexa's running around," Indra laughed into the phone.

"No, she's not caring twins. At least not that we know of," Lexa paused for a moment before her tone deepened,"It's about Niylah."

Lexa heard the deep inhale that passed through Indra's nose before she spoke,"What about her?"

"Before Clarke passed out she was able to see a blonde running towards her. She said when she got closer there was no mistaking that it was Niylah. I want to check the hospital's security footage to be safe. Until then, I don't want to leave Clarke alone in the hospital. She'll be in here at least until tomorrow."

"I understand. I'm sure Bellamy or Lincoln will be more than happy to cover your shift tomorrow. In the meantime I'll get a warrant for the footage and be there with it as soon as possible. I'll also have an officer posted outside of Clarke's door just to be safe. We'll start the rounds back up to watch Clarke again if it turns out to be her."

"Thank you, Indra. I'm sorry about all this. If I hadn't screwed up with the undercover op then none of this might have happened," Lexa said as she leaned back against the wall.

"Don't be. You got Finn off the street and took down quite a few drug warehouses in the process. It's not your fault what happened between all that. That was all Finn's doing. You were only doing your job to the best of your abilities. And look at it this way. You met Clarke along the way. There may have been a few bumps in the road but you both worked through it all. You _survived_ it all. That's all that matters."

Lexa smiled. Indra was almost a motherly figure to her. Guiding her when she needed to be lead in the right direction. She had been there since her first day on the job, and even before that. The day Anya started at the precinct Lexa had shown up, much too excited for her older sister, and had run into Indra. The woman had clearly peaked Lexa's interest as she began asking question after question about cases and ongoing crime. Indra wasn't at all surprised to find out she was also a Woods. It seemed both sisters had a knack for making themselves known. Lexa with her curious nature and Anya with her lack of ability to follow her superiors, but she meant well most of the time.

"I know. I wouldn't change any of it, well maybe just a few things."

Indra knew the few things that Lexa spoke of but didn't say a word about it,"Then that's that. I'll get the warrant. You go back to Clarke and make sure she has everything she needs. Would you like for me to tell everyone what happened and that she's doing okay?"

In her complete hast to get to the hospital Lexa completely forgot to tell everyone what had happened with Clarke,"Yes, please. I completely forgot. I'll text Octavia if you can just tell everyone else."

"Sure. You know as soon as they're all off Clarke's room will be pretty full, right?"

"Oh, I don't doubt it. I'd rather it full of friends then empty, leaving her alone. I'm pretty sure she'll be happy with the company."

"She will be. Okay, I'll let you go. Tell Clarke I hope she gets better soon."

"Thank you again, Indra. And I will. Bye."

"Bye, Lexa."

After ending the phone call Lexa pushed off the wall and was about to head back into the room when Abby walked out. Lexa pursed her lips in a small smile as the older doctor locked eyes with her.

"Is she doing better?" Lexa questioned.

"Much. Her fevers gone down and her blood pressure is normal for the moment. I'm needed up for surgery right now but I've got Sinclair keeping an eye on her. I trust him more than anyone else here. He'll take good care of her while I'm gone."

"Thank you, Abby. I really appreciate it."

"Nonsense. She's my daughter and you're my daughter-in-law. There's no way I would just sit back and let someone else take care of her if I can help it," Abby said as she waved her off.

"Of course. I guess I should let you get up there. I'll let you know if anything changes with her."

"Thank you dear."

Abby pulled Lexa into a warm hug before backing away and waving goodbye as she disappeared down the hallway. Lexa took in a calming breath before pushing her way back into Clarke's room. Her wife now sat up in her bed, staring at the steadily beeping monitor. At the sound of the door opening the blonde's head shifted to glance at her before giving her a warm smile and turning back to the monitor.

"Can you believe it? Hearing his little heart beat is so unreal. It's so beautiful."

"So you think it's a boy?" Lexa asked as she walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Hm," Clarke hummed as she nodded her head,"I don't know how to explain it but I can just feel it. It's a boy."

"Whatever you say, but we've already got a boy back home, I think we deserve a little girl," Lexa said as she rubbed her hand across Clarke's belly, careful of all the wires that ran around her.

"God, no. I don't think I can deal with a mini version of you running around. You're already too much to handle sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad! Besides, no matter if it's a girl or boy it's still going to be a mini version of both of us," Lexa said.

"But if it's a girl it's more than likely to inherit your strange attitude and obsession of candles," Clarke laughed.

"I do not have an obsession with candles."

"So the box full of candles sitting in the hallway must have come from someone else's apartment?"

Lexa's eyes widened for a moment before looking at the heart monitor, trying to change the subject,"Just listen to that. Isn't the baby's heart beat just the most magical sound you've ever heard?"

"Nice try, babe. But I know they're yours," Clarke said through her giggles.

Lexa hung her head and covered her face with her hands as Clarke's giggles escalated into full blown laughs. She was definitely never going to live this down.

* * *

 _Next Day_

The night spent in the hospital was filled with more excitement than they both originally thought possible. As they were busy cuddling in the hospital bed together, listening silently to the baby's heart beat, their little group of friends had busted through the door. Vases filled with flowers, teddy bears, and an assortment of 'Get Well Soon' balloons were soon crowding the room as Octavia explained their little adventure to the gift shop before making their way up. Everyone gathered around Clarke's bed and eyed the couple as they questioned how Clarke was feeling. After assuring her friends that she was more than fine, Clarke had quickly pointed out the heart monitor which sent the females, especially Anya, into Aunt mode.

They all cooed at the fast paced beat before turning back to Clarke and all but assaulting her belly with gentle caresses. After their little obsession with the Clarke's belly was over everyone talked over the events that had occurred. They weren't too pleased to hear of Niylah showing up when Lexa had cautiously let out that piece of information, but they deserved to know. Promises to keep Clarke and the baby safe at any chance they could immediately began flowing from their friends, causing both women to smile happily.

The rest of their visit was spent joking around and basically just tiring Clarke out with all their friendly bickering. It wasn't until the blonde began nodding off that Lexa began to corral them all out of the room, promises that she would let them know if anything changed. Lexa pushed the bunch out the door, everyone whispering goodbyes to an already sleeping Clarke. When they were all out she quickly grabbed ahold of Anya's arm and had asked her to stop by the house to pick up Aries and keep him at her home for the night. Anya begrudgingly agreed, stating she was only doing it for Clarke, before taking her leave.

After watching the rowdy group disappear around the corner Lexa had made her way back inside. Clarke was already fast asleep, bundled up warmly under the covers. The detective had smiled and proceeded to make her way back to the bed and slowly climb in. She gathered Clarke in her arms and let the blonde unconsciously rest her head on her shoulder. It didn't take long for Lexa to begin to drift off, one hand laying protectively over Clarke's baby bump.

Lexa had awoken early the next morning to the sound of someone scribbling on paper. Her emerald eyes blinked open and were met with a fully awake Clarke who smiled down at her.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

"Morning," Lexa said as she sat up in the bed,"How long have you been up?"

Clarke went back to running the pencil across her paper,"Not too long. My mother came in for a check up on me and we both didn't have the heart to wake you up. I asked her for a paper and pencil before she left to keep me entertained until you woke up."

"Everything good? No change with the baby?"

"Nope. Heart beat as steady as ever. Mom said after the obstetrician will be in a little later but after that, if I'm deemed fit enough, I should be discharged," Clarke said without looking up from her paper.

Lexa leaned over and rested her head against Clarke's shoulder before glancing down at the paper,"What are you drawing?"

Clarke quickly hid the paper from Lexa's view, automatically making the detective very suspicious.

"Clarke…what did you draw me as this time?"

"Nothing. Who said I drew you?" Clarke mumbled.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look."

Lexa leaned over and snatched the paper from Clarke's hands and hastily stood from the bed and out of Clarke's reach. As she drowned out the sound of her wife promising to cut of every bit of sex if she didn't give back the drawing, Lexa's face deadpanned as she took in the little scribbles.

Lexa whipped around and held the picture for Clarke to see,"Really, Clarke? I told you I'm not obsessed!"

Clarke could only giggle, her previous threats vanishing, as she looked from the brunette to the drawing. There on the paper, was Lexa, dressed as a child version of her 'Commander Lexa' self surrounded by dozens of candles, a large content smile on her face.

"You have to admit, it's pretty adorable."

"Nothing about this is adorable. I'll let you have this one, but if Anya or Raven or anyone else sees this…let's just say you won't be getting anymore foot rubs, or any _other_ types of rubs, for a while," Lexa playfully threatened.

That was all it took to silence the blonde's continuous giggles,"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

" _Fine_. No one else but you and I will see it. I promise."

"Good," Lexa said as she handed the drawing back to her wife.

Clarke took the paper from her hands with a glare before setting it upside down on the table next to her bed and let out an inaudible mutter.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that last thing?"

"Threatening to take away my foot rubs. That's low even for you," Clarke huffed out.

Lexa laughed quietly before moving and taking a seat at the end of the bed. She lifted the covers and gently took hold of one of Clarke's feet and began to knead firm circles at the base of her foot. Clarke's let out an involuntary moan as Lexa worked her magic.

"As if I could ever take away your foot rubs. I know how much you love them, and besides. I like the way I can make you moan with just one firm touch."

To emphasize her point she placed firm pressure on a certain part of Clarke's foot that always enticed a moan from her, causing Lexa to smile.

"I hate you right now."

"Love you, too, babe," Lexa giggled as she continued to rub.

* * *

Later that morning Clarke finally received a visit from her obstetrician, who stated that she didn't have a need to be put on blood pressure medication, much to the relief of the couple. He did, however, give her strict instructions to keep up with her prenatal vitamins as well as making sure she ate healthy and drank plenty of fluids. Much to the disappointment of Clarke he recommend at least another day before she went back to work, just to be safe. The obstetrician also gave her a once over of all the symptoms of low bp, even though Clarke already knew it all, and told her to return to the hospital if she experienced any of them.

A few minutes after he left Dr. Sinclair walked in, a happy smile lighting up on Clarke's face, and announced that she was more than ready to be discharged. Clarke had let out a happy sigh and looked up at the ceiling mumbling 'thank god'. Lexa knew the blonde loved being a doctor in the large hospital but absolutely despised being a patient. As they were waiting for Sinclair to return with the paper work there was a sudden knock on Clarke's door. Both women glanced up as Indra and Anya poked their heads inside before walking in.

"Clarke, how are you feeling?" Indra said as she rounded the bed.

"Much better. I'll be leaving her shortly. I'm ready to get out of here and take a nice long shower."

Indra gave her a warm smile,"I'm sure you are. I'm not very fond of hospitals myself. As much as I would love to stay here and chat I actually came here to steal your wife for a few minutes."

Lexa knew from the moment Indra stepped foot in the door why she was here, the official documents folded neatly in her hand giving her away easily. She could feel the anticipation that had started in her chest yesterday rise once again. She was more than ready to see the security footage. To determine if it was indeed Niylah that Clarke had seen running towards her, but in the back of Lexa's head she still prayed, that somehow, it wasn't her.

"Sure. I'm guessing Anya will be keeping me company then?" Clarke said as she smirked over at Anya.

"Sure the hell am. I'm going to sit here and tell you all about my amazing night with your damn dog howling his head off for his mothers."

Clarke snorted as Anya gave her a mock death glare. Lexa shook her head and leaned down to place a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"I'll be back soon."

Clarke gave her a silent nod before she began following Indra out the door. Before she closed the two inch thick wood she heard the beginning of Anya's story of a howling Aries and the briefest giggled coming from her wife. Lexa turned to Indra, her eyes instantly flashing back down to the white papers.

"You ready to find out if out if she's back?"

"I have to be. If it's her then I have to do everything possible to keep my family safe. I'm not going to give her the chance to take Clarke from me again," Lexa said as she began walking down the hallway followed closely by Lexa.

They descended the elevator in silence as it bought them to the ground floor before opening and allowing them to walk out. As they walked up to the security room Lexa made sure to have her badge in hand before knocking on the door. A large guard, who looked slightly confused, opened the door and looked at the females in front of him.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

Both women flashed their badges before Indra spoke,"I need to speak with your superior. This is official LAPD business."

The man suddenly straightened his posture,"That would be me. What can I help you with, detectives?"

"We need to see your security footage from yesterday. We have a wanted person who we believed was here in the hospital," Lexa said stiffly.

After Lexa had spoken Indra handed over the warrant to the man who took one brief look at it before handing it back,"Right this way, ladies."

The man opened the door wider and allowed them to walk into the fairly small room. A few screens showing the current activity of the multiple cameras around the hospital sat on a metal desk. Other than a few filing cabinets the room was devoid of any other furniture.

The man took a seat at the desk and began rewinding the footage,"Do you know around what time the person was here?"

Lexa thought back on the time that glared at her on the screen when she received the phone call about Clarke,"Start it around 3:30, please. That should give us enough time to see what happened."

The man brought up the right time frame and pressed play. Lexa's eyes scanned over the multiple screens before suddenly catching sight of Clarke and pointing it out to Indra.

"There."

The man enlarged the camera's view and Lexa watched as Clarke waved to someone off screen before leaning heavily against the wall. Lexa's heart clenched painfully as Clarke fell to the floor, thankfully not knocking her head on the tiled surface, barely conscious. She saw Clarke's head lift up slightly before falling back softly on the cold floor. Lexa's entire thought process stopped as she watched the one person she never wanted to see run to Clarke.

Anger suddenly bubbled in her chest as she watched Niylah lift Clarke's head in her lap and cradle her. An almost animalistic snarl ripped from Lexa's throat as the blonde placed a kiss to her wife's forehead before calling out to anyone around her. It wasn't until a male nurse ran up to them that Lexa felt some twisted version of relief flood through her system. They continued watching until a group of nurses and doctors wheeled Clarke away quickly leaving Niylah standing alone before rushing off towards where she had come from.

Lexa stormed out of the security room and began pacing angrily in the hallway. Niylah had been here. Around her unconscious wife. _Touched_ her. _Kissed_ her. Could have taken her away from Lexa unknowingly at a single moment. Lexa knew it was stupid to, but she felt she could only blame herself. For letting herself think that this was over. That Niylah was out of their lives for good. That they were safe. That Clarke was safe. But she had been wrong.

Knowing that it wouldn't help to blame herself for Niylah's actions, remembering what happened the last time with Finn, Lexa's mind began working through other things. The fact that she was willing to do everything possible to keep Clarke and their child safe buzzed in the forefront of her mind. Nothing mattered as long as they were happy, safe, and _alive_.

Even if it meant she had to die to make sure they stayed that way.

* * *

 **Well, I'm sure you all saw that coming, right? So, Niylah's back, she's touched Clarke and Lexa is not a happy camper. How will this impact the way their lives are now that they've finally fallen back into the norm after Finn? Niylah is sure to cause problems and Lexa is sure to be a protective mama bear. How will Clarke react when she finds out just what Niylah did while she was unconscious?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Love to all!**

 **xoxo**


	5. Brownies

"She _what_?" Anya all but screamed.

After having stormed off from the security room Lexa had made her way back up to Clarke's room where her wife was currently changing out of her hospital gown. Anya sat in the corner, eyes closed as she impatiently waited for Clarke to finish changing, being sure to keep an ear out in case the blonde had needed any help. Lexa had all but thrown open the room door and stalked over to a confused Clarke and had pulled her into her arms, seething silently as she clung to her.

So many emotions had swirled inside her as she felt her wife's arms encircle her, slightly confused by her actions. Anger, unease, _possessiveness._ Niylah had touched what was hers and she didn't care in that moment that she was being the jealous little child that always hogged all the toys during play time. But _this_ , this was different. This wasn't play time and Clarke sure as hell wasn't a toy, and there was no way in hell that she was going to let Niylah get anywhere near her again.

After checking over Clarke for injuries that she knew she didn't have Lexa had taken a deep breath and finished helping the blonde dress. After giving Anya the all clear, the older Woods sister had stood from her seat and made her way over to the couple. Clarke still gave her a confused look, wanting to know what had caused her to be so riled up. Lexa gazed into those azure eyes before slowly guiding Clarke to sit on the edge of the bed before beginning to explain what she had witnessed on the security footage.

Anya seethed along with her, fits clenched at her sides, knuckles almost white,"She fucking thinks she has a right to touch, Clarke? I mean, sure, I'm glad she called someone but I swear to God if I would have been there I would have—."

"Anya, calm down. It's over. There's nothing we can really do about it at this point," Clarke whispered.

Lexa's heart stung. It was clear, to her at least, that this had some kind of effect on the blonde. She normally cheery demeanor now seemed crestfallen, not that she let herself show it, but Lexa could see through her.

"What do you mean 'calm down'? Lexa talk some sense into your girl. She shouldn't have been within ten miles of you, Clarke. She deserves to be in a cell because of the pain she caused you and Lexa. And I'll be damned if I let her do anything to the three of you now," Anya said as she sat on the bed next to Clarke.

"You're both right," Lexa sighed,"As much as I _hate_ to admit it, there's nothing we can do right now unless we find her. But she still shouldn't have been anywhere near you, Clarke. I'm not going to let this go knowing that she so easily got close to you. She could have taken you to God knows where and no one wouldn't have known for quite some time."

Clarke glanced up at Lexa through black lashes and nodded her head solemnly,"I wouldn't expect you to. But the fact is that I'm still here and she's still out there. There's no point in wasting time worry about something that could have happened when we should be worried about finding her."

Lexa squatted down in front of Clarke and took her hands in hers," _You_ don't need to worry about that. Let us handle finding Niylah. For now, I just want you to focus on being happy and worrying about this little one."

Anya, sensing that this was an intimate moment between the couple, had already made her way out the room when Lexa started speaking. Lexa gently rested her hand against Clarke's stomach and caressed it lovingly. Clarke took one hand and gently placed it atop Lexa's with a soft smile before nodding her head. The detective matched her smile before standing and leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

"Good, now how about we get you home and get you a decent meal? I know how much you hate hospital food," Lexa said as she helped Clarke to her feet.

"God, yes. I'm dying for some Lucky Charms."

Lexa threw her head back with a laugh as she grabbed Clarke's bag and began leading them out the room,"Not exactly what I had in mind but I think that can be arranged."

* * *

The ride home uneventful, Clarke humming along with the radio as she usually did and Lexa sneaking glances at her smiling face every so often. Clarke had been too overjoyed when they made a quick detour to Anya's place who waited outside with Aries. The puppy had wagged his butt happily when he saw Clarke and instantly broke away from Anya's hold and bounded over to the female. After some much need wet kisses Lexa lifted Aries into the back seat of the truck and thanked Anya before hopping back in and making their way home. Clarke's laughed filled the truck the rest of the way home as Aries stuck his head out the open window, tongue flying in the wind as he enjoyed the breeze.

"And we're home!" Lexa said happily as she put the truck into park in the driveway.

Aries barked happily and waited patiently for someone to open his door. Clarke was the first one out, more than happy to be out of the hospital and standing in the sunlight. Lexa opened Aries door and helped the puppy, who was still too small to jump out on his own, out of the truck before handing the leash to Clarke. The blonde happily lead the Shepard to the backyard for a quick potty break as Lexa grabbed her bag and locked up the truck. Making her way through the fence gate of the backyard she leaned contently against on of the wooden fence posts as Aries ran circles around Clarke, who had relinquished him of his leash to roam the enclosed area.

Shaking her head at the two Lexa pulled her keys out to unlock the back patio door before pushing inside their home. After setting Clarke's bag on the dining table she made her way over to the kitchen to fix a bowl of Lucky Charms for her wife. After putting the milk back into the fridge Lexa turned around just in time to see Clarke coming barreling through the backdoor, Aries hot on her heels.

Clarke laughed as the puppy crashed into her legs before regaining his footing and making his way over to Lexa, causing Clarke to look up at her. As she made her way over Lexa noticed Clarke's eyes dart to the bowl of Lucky Charms, causing her to swerve from her path to Lexa and over to the bowl.

"I love you so much right now," Clarke said as she picked up the bowl and leaned against the counter as she took a bite.

Lexa came to stand in front of Clarke and placed both of her hands on the counter on either side of the blonde,"Do you only love me when I make you food?"

"Yes, definitely," Clarke teased before munching on another spoonful of cereal.

Lexa gasped in feigned hurt causing Clarke to giggle before holding out the cereal filled spoon in her direction. The brunette happily took the spoon in her mouth and allowed Clarke to pull it out. Both chowed down on cereal for a few minutes, content to just eat in silence while gazing lovely at each other. Before long Lexa had plucked the empty bowl from Clarke's fingers and turned to the sink so she could wash it.

"I'm going to head up and take a shower. I feel gross," Clarke commented and came up behind Lexa and placed a soft kiss to her cheek before disappearing up the stairs, Aries following close behind.

After drying and putting away the bowl and spoon Lexa tidied up a little more before grabbing Clarke's bag and making her way up to their bedroom. There were still a few boxes lining the hallways but thankfully most of the things they needed were already unpacked. Upon entering the bedroom she could hear the shower running in the ensuite bathroom, Aries laying quietly by the open door. Dropping the bag to the floor Lexa began pulling off her clothes as she walked into the bathroom.

After dropping her last article of clothing onto the floor Lexa opened the fogged glass shower door and stepped inside and encircled her arms around Clarke. When she rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder she noticed her pulling a washcloth away from her forehead, an angry red mark right where Niylah had kissed her. Sadness pooled in her stomach as she turned Clarke around and took the washcloth from her hands and placed it on the shelf in the corner.

She cupped her wife's cheeks gently and pressed a firm kiss over the reddened skin,"It's going to be okay, babe. She's not going to touch you again."

Clarke clung to her, a soft sob racking her chest as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Lexa's neck,"Just hearing what she did…it brought everything back. The break-in, her trying to take me, Finn—."

"Hey, hey. Finn's gone. That's not going to happen again," Lexa gripped her arms and made her look into her eyes,"I'm going to do everything I can to keep her away from you. Indra is going to start more officer rotations for you when I can't be with you until she is caught. We're not going to let anything that happened the last time happen again."

Clarke nodded silently before throwing her arms around Lexa and burying her face back into Lexa's neck. The brunette rubbed one hand up and down her back and let the other tangle in her wet golden locks as the warm water fell around them. After a few more minutes of comforting Lexa helped Clarke finish up her shower before helping her out and grabbing a towel. Her wife stood silent as Lexa toweled them both dry before throwing it in the dirty laundry hamper.

Knowing the pure exhausted expression on Clarke's face Lexa gently scooped her up in her arms and carried her out of the bathroom, shutting off the lights in the process, and over to their bed for a much needed nap. Lexa placed her down gently on the edge before beginning to move and make her way over to their dresser to grab some clothes only for Clarke's hand to stop her.

"Don't. I just want to feel you. No clothes," Clarke whispered.

Lexa nodded as she faced Clarke once more,"That's fine. I do love getting to run my hands across you're stomach without having to push a pesky shirt out the way."

Clarke let out a small giggle before grasping Lexa behind her neck and pulling her down for a swift kiss,"You and my stomach. I might just have to set some sort of boundaries for you. You touch it way too often."

"Don't you even think about it. You know how much I love it and it calms me down sometimes. Just to feel where she grows just puts some kind of peace into my heart, knowing she's safe and warm," Lexa said as she ran her fingers over Clarke's tummy.

"Didn't we already discuss this? It's a boy. End of story."

"Oh, no. It's a girl. I made a bet with Raven when we were in the hospital and I'm not about to lose! You hear me little one," Lexa cooed as she learned down to talk to Clarke's rounding tummy,"You better be a girl or you'll cost me $100, and we can't let Raven win or she'll never let me hear the end of it."

Lexa's eyes glanced up to see Clarke giving her a hint of a smirk as she talked to her stomach,"What?"

"Nothing. You're just pretty adorable when you baby talk to _him_."

Lexa straighten her stance before placing a hand against Clarke's shoulder and urging her to lay on the bed. The brunette placed a knee on either side of Clarke's waist and hovered over her with a mischievous grin.

"Let me show you how _adorable_ I can really be."

Clarke's laughs quickly turned to moans as the detective ran her mouth along her throat before quickly sliding down and catching a pink nipple in her mouth. It was safe to say neither one of them would be getting much of a nap until a few hours later.

* * *

"How's Clarke doing? I know this isn't easy for her," Anya's worried tone came through the phone.

After quite a few round of love-making Clarke and Lexa had decided to stay cuddled in bed and talk over anything baby related. It wasn't too long before Clarke's exhaustion caught up with her causing her to fall asleep mid sentence while talking about a crib. Lexa had stayed there for about an hour, watching the sunlight slowly disappear from their window and gently caressing her wife's belly as she slept peacefully against her shoulder. It wasn't until the slight cramp of her stomach demanding food that she moved from the bed.

After making her way down to the kitchen, phone in hand, Lexa began to whip something up for her and Clarke, knowing full well the blonde needed to eat before letting her sleep any further. As she threw the spiced chicken breasts into the oven her phone began ringing on the kitchen island where she had left it. After quickly identifying the caller as she older sister Lexa hit the call button and began chatting away with her.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be, but it's still bad. She got in the shower this morning after we got back and I joined her a few minutes later and just found her scrubbing her forehead raw where Niylah had kissed her. Clarke said after hearing everything it just brought back everything that happened with Finn. I…I don't know, Anya. I'm really worried this is going to put too much stress on her and cause harm to both her and the baby," Lexa said slowly.

"You've just got to keep her happy, Lex. Don't let her think about it. Just bring her out on dates, take a weekend out of the city, take parenting classes, _something_. Just don't let her sit at home or work and dwell on it or otherwise she'll never stop thinking about it."

"It has been a while since we've been out on a date. Maybe I can plan something for us on my next day off. I think that'll undoubtedly make her happy. She always has this halo of sunshine around her when we go out together," Lexa said dreamily as she began to envision Clarke from their last date.

"Earth to Lexa. I'm still here you know," Anya said causing Lexa to laugh.

"I know. I know. I just got lost for a moment."

"Sure you did. Anyways, how are _you_ , Lexa. I know this is effecting you just as much as it is Clarke. If not more."

Lexa worried at her bottom lip for a moment before speaking,"I'm dealing with it. Not as good as I'd like to admit, but I'm dealing. I just…I can't stand the thought that I let my guard down as if she wasn't still out there. Sure, she was gone for some time but she was still _there_."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this one, Lexa Woods. You know damn well what happened the last time you let yourself do that. Caused everyone, especially Clarke, a whole lot of unnecessary pain with that stupid idea of your's. You should't have to worry every second of every day that someone is going to come after you. It'll only make you go crazy. You deserved those few months of happiness with Clarke before Niylah came back and you know it. Don't let yourself become consumed by Niylah. That's what she'll want. All your focus on her and not Clarke," Anya chided,"Your first priority is and has always been that woman and your child. Don't let Niylah distract you from that."

"How am I not supposed to worry, Anya? She could show up any moment waving a gun or god knows what else at me or, god forbid, Clarke. I just can't drop all thought of her as if she just vanished into thin air," Lexa huffed.

"You don't have to drop all thought of her. Just, keep it all at work. Don't bring it home with you or at least don't let Clarke see how much it can consume you. You only looking over your shoulder every second will only make Clarke all the more scared," Anya suggested,"You being at work, that's the time you focus on finding Niylah. When you're at home you focus solely on Clarke and the baby. Make sure they're happy, healthy, and make sure that damn dog gets some obedience classes."

Lexa felt a laugh escape her throat at her sister's last comment,"Just because you couldn't hold him tight enough doesn't mean he needs obedience classes."

"That little fur ball is strong! I blame it on whatever you guys have been feeding him."

"We've only had him for a few days, Anya," Lexa deadpanned.

"Whatever. Well, Raven should be getting home soon so I should go ahead and start finding something to make for dinner. God knows that girl can eat a cow if she wanted to."

"Of course, she is Raven after all," Lexa said,"I'll let you go so you can cook. Thank you, Anya. Seriously. I don't know where my head would be out without some sisterly guidance."

"No problem, kiddo," Anya said as she rustled something around that sounded like pans,"And Lexa. Take care of yourself. Don't let this eat away at you and keep you from making sure you stay healthy. You know how it can affect your sleep."

"I will. Thanks again."

"Anytime. Give my future niece or nephew kisses and tell Clarke to make sure she remembers that she promised to help me organize a party for Raven's birthday. You know how much pregnant women forget everything."

Lexa shook her head and laughed,"Sure, Anya. Goodnight. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Cool. Bye."

Lexa snorted softly as she ended the phone call and set her phone back onto the counter. After checking on the chicken and seeing that it was done she took the pan out of the oven and set it on top the stove. Once she quickly whipped up some mashed potatoes Lexa filled two plates with food and grabbed two forks from the drawer before making her way up the stairs to the bedroom. Normally Clarke didn't like to eat in bed but Lexa knew she would be way too tired to even think about moving from the warm confided of the covers.

Setting the plates on the bedside table Lexa slowly lowered herself down onto the mattress next to Clarke and gently shook her shoulder,"Clarke. Babe, wake up."

Clarke groaned out and swatted her hand away before rolling over, bare back to Lexa. A lopsided grin spread across the brunette's face before she continued to try and wake the blonde up.

"Come on, Clarke. I've got food. Maybe if you eat it all I'll make those brownies you love," Lexa said as she ran her fingertips down Clarke's spin.

At the mention of brownies Clarke had already rolled back over, comforter pulled up under her nose as she stared up at Lexa through sleep-laden eyes. Lexa raised a single eyebrow in her direction as she waited for the blonde's response.

"We're talking about the brownies with the caramel syrup mixed in?" Came Clarke's sleepy response.

"The very ones."

Clarke pushed herself up, letting the comforter fall down without a care, and reached for one of the plates on the bedside table. Before taking her own plate Lexa walked over to the closet and pulled out a light zip-up jacket and made her way back to Clarke. Careful not to hit the plate in her hands, Lexa placed the jacket over Clarke's shoulders, now fully noticing the goosebumps that had risen over her skin. The blonde gave her a bright smile while chewing a piece of chicken happily. Grabbing her own plate Lexa began eating along with Clarke, both stopping every few moments to talk or give a tiny piece of chicken to Aries, which Lexa instantly disapproved of.

After their plates were empty and their bellies full Lexa grabbed Clarke's plate, stating that she would be right back, before strutting out the room and down to the kitchen. Making quick work of the dirty dishes, Lexa did a full sweep downstairs to make sure all the doors and windows were locked before heading back up to Clarke. Upon entering Lexa saw Aries sleeping soundly in his bed and no sign of Clarke.

"Took you long enough."

Lexa whipped around and saw Clarke walking out of the bathroom, jacket sliding off her shoulders and onto the floor. Clarke's hips swayed seductively as she got closer to her and Lexa felt all the breath leave her lungs. Her fingers itched to ran across the slightly tanned skin of her wife. To feel her blonde tresses lace through her hands as she passionately kissed her breath away. And, as Clarke finally closed the space between them and jumping up and wrapping her legs around her waist and sealing their lips in a kiss, Lexa knew that her desires would soon be answered.

As she laid a breathless Clarke down on the bed the next few words that came from the blonde had her laughing madly.

"You're still making those brownies."

* * *

 **Things from here will definitely start picking up pace. I'm thinking of skipping ahead a month so we can get moving a little bit! We'll start to see more drama play out over time and we'll slowly reintroduce Niylah back into the story. ;)**

 **Love to all!**

 **xoxo**

 **P.s. Don't forget to check out my other story Captured Memories! You guys can also follow me on twitter and tumblr if you like! Tweet or ask me anything! (Links are on profile!) I'll be waiting! ;)**


	6. still not working

Hey, guys! FF is still not letting me post full chapters on here so until then I'll just be updating on AO3! You guys can check me out there! Just type in Clexa15 in the search bar or copy and paste this link: /users/Clexa15/pseuds/Clexa15


	7. She Will Be Mine

Lexa's instincts were screaming at her to keep Clarke safe. To keep her away from the danger that could possibly be lurking inside their home. Gun still raised, Lexa swiftly drew Clarke into her side before looking around then quickly ushering her wife back towards the truck. Clarke's voice sounded out around her, yelling, but the blood rushing in Lexa's ears drowned it out making it a bare whisper.

 _Get her somewhere safe._

Her mind screamed at her. Images of Clarke laying in the hospital bed, weak from the bullet wound on her shoulder, filled her panicking brain. She could barely process herself opening the passenger door of the truck while trying to push Clarke gently inside. Trying to put her somewhere safe.

"Lexa! Hey, come back to me! Lexa!"

Finally Clarke's cries reached her ears. Filled her beating heart with a swell of calm, slowly it down to it's normal rhythm. Green clashed with blue as she felt Clarke's hands cup her cheeks and only then did she realize that she was hyperventilating. Ragged breathes filling the space between them, making her lungs scream to be filled properly with oxygen.

"Look at me, Lex. Just look at me! Everything's okay. There you go…just breath with me," Clarke hushed her gently, her fingers shifting upwards to grip gently onto brunette locks.

Lexa finally took in a much needed deep breath, causing the rushing in her ears to die down as the Clarke's voice pulled her back.

"I need to keep you safe. I need to get you out of here."

"Lexa, you have a gun. You're keeping me safe right now. No one's going to come near us with your gun drawn," Clarke said quietly.

Nodding, Lexa took a quick glance behind her before ushering Clarke into the passenger seat. Leaving the door open, the detective quickly pulled out her phone to dial Indra's number and relay the current events that had taken place. The few rings of the phone had Lexa's heart speeding up once again, her foot tapping impatiently against the driveway, but it all stopped as she felt Clarke's soothing had on her shoulder.

"Lexa? What's going on?"

Indra'a voice was like a wake-up call in her ear, pulling her away from the safety anchor that was Clarke's eyes,"Indra, it's Niylah. Clarke and I just arrived home and found our door wide open and a little…gift from her."

Lexa didn't even finish her sentence before she heard Indra shuffling around on the other end,"I'm on my way. I'll have some cars sent down there immediately. Just get yourself and Clarke out of there until we can make sure she's not still there."

Lexa hurriedly agreed and ended the phone call before stuffing the device back into her pocket and turning back to Clarke. The detective automatically noticed the worried look on the woman's face, the little valley between her eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

"Clarke, what's wrong?"

"Aries…He's still in there, Lex. What if…what if she hurt him?"

"He's fine, babe. I'm going to get us somewhere safe until Indra and a squad gets here to make sure Niylah isn't still in the house," Lexa assured her as she tried to close the door.

"No!" Clarke's hadn't quickly stopped the door from closing,"I'm not leaving him here Lexa! For all we know he could be up there hurt and by time Indra gets here it may already be too late to help him!"

Lexa's heart twisted painfully, her mind screaming at her to get Clarke away from the property but also telling her to push away Clarke's fears. Her head split in two as she tried to come to a decision. She couldn't go into the house without bringing Clarke with her or leaving her in the truck. Both options she wasn't pleased with at all.

"Dammit, Clarke. I can't go get him. I'll either have to bring you with me, where Niylah is possibly waiting, or leave you here, unprotected."

Clarke's eyes filled with tears, Lexa knowing her hormones were running amuck, before she nodded silently. The brunette's heart broke at the sight, her hand running down her face to try and calm her racing mind. She couldn't leave Clarke like this. She would be far to stressed about Aries until she saw him with her own eyes and knew that he was okay.

Sighing in defeat Lexa did the only thing she could think of.

"Clarke, look at me," the blonde hastily lifted her head to stare at her wife, salty tears streaming down her cheeks,"I'm going to get him, but you _have_ to stay in the truck. Doors locked and do not come out even if you hear something. Do you understand me?"

Clarke nodded slowly. Lexa looked her over for a second before taking her hand and sliding her gun into her palm and gently closing it around the handle,"Listen to me. The safety is right here. If you so much as see or hear something that isn't me or Aries, then you flip that down be ready to fire. Can you do that?"

"No, Lexa. You need to take this with you. You can't go in there unarmed," Clarke said as she pushed the gun back into Lexa's hand.

"If you want me to go get Aries then this is the only way. I'm not leaving you unprotected. If Niylah is in there I know how to handle myself."

The gun was placed back into Clarke's hand and before she could utter another retort Lexa quickly threw her truck keys onto the blonde's lap and closed the door. Clarke's worried eyes met her's through the window and Lexa gave her a small smile and made sure she locked the truck before making her way cautiously back towards the front door. The detective slipped silently past the bear and balloons, her eyes roaming over the seemingly untouched house for any signs of the female.

Careful steps were taken towards the stairs, her eyes constantly darting to check the surroundings behind her. Ascending the stairs Lexa made sure to keep her back towards the wall so she could keep an eye on the entire area around her, leaving no room for a sneak attack of any kind. Finally reaching the top of the stairs Lexa peaked down the dark hallway, careful to watch for any abnormal shadows. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Lexa began making her way to their bedroom, slow even steps as she peered into each room she passed to make sure no one was lurking about.

Their bedroom door was closed, something that struck Lexa's gut as she knew that they always left it open when they were gone. Grabbing ahold of the knob, Lexa braced herself for any obstacle that may be waiting for her on the other side. Taking a deep breath, the brunette pushed her back against the wall next to the door before quickly turning the knob and throwing the door open. She stayed against the wall for a few moments, waiting for any sound of movement to come from the room, before cautiously peering around the corner.

The room was dark, only the dim light of the street lamps slipping through the curtains and casting dark shadows across the room. A low growl caught her attention as she stepped further into the room, her heart instantly calming down as she realized it as Aries. Reaching over beside the door Lexa flipped the light switch, letting the room fill with the bright lights. Her emerald gaze automatically met Aries's bristling fur as he stood in his kennel, his growls finally dying down as he realized just who was standing in the room. Lexa's insides finally calmed as she looked over the puppy and saw that there was no harm done to him.

The brunette made her way over to the kennel and unlocked it, allowing the shepherd to slip out of the kennel and approach her with wet kisses,"Easy, Aries. I know you're happy to see me but we need to get you out of here so I can get you to Clarke. Come on boy, let's go."

Lexa stood and turned around as the dog jogged over to the bedroom door, but her body instantly froze as she came face to face with the full body mirror in the corner of the room. Shards of the reflective surface littered the floor where it had been busted, a single picture stuck into the frame of the mirror. Walking over, Lexa grabbed ahold of the picture, easily recognizing it as her and Clarke's wedding photo. Her face was burned out, almost as if done with a cigarette, and a few choice words were scribbled down at the bottom in dripping, red ink.

 _"_ _She will be mine."_

Lexa knew the picture was meant for her to find and only her. Niylah knew that the detective would never let Clarke into the house until she checked every nook and cranny. Teeth clenched in anger, Lexa balled the picture up, mentally pegging a note in the back of her mind to print a new one, before throwing it down by her feet. She was sick and tired of people trying to ruin her and Clarke's lives. She was ready to be at peace with her wife. To not have to fear leaving Clarke alone. To not have to fear for the safety of their unborn child.

The sound of sirens suddenly filled her ears and before long the blue lights of the squad cars were bouncing around the room from the windows. Knowing there was nothing else she could do, Lexa finally made her way out the room, finally noticing that Aries was long gone. Picking up her pace a little, the brunette hoped that Clarke hadn't gotten out of the truck at the sight of the puppy.

Rushing down the stairs and out the front door, careful to bypass the teddy bear and balloons, Lexa took in the sight of the multiple police vehicles in front of her home.

"Lexa!"The brunette turned a bit to her left to see Indra lightly jogging up towards her, a few other officers right behind her,"Why the hell did you go inside? You should be with Clarke far away from here!"

"I know! Clarke wouldn't leave without Aries!"

Lexa didn't even give her Captain time to retort before jogging over to her truck, quickly noticing how Aries was sitting patiently by the passenger door. Clarke's eyes instantly caught her movement, her eyes widening before suddenly throwing the door open and hopping out, careful not to hit Aries.

"Lexa!"

Clarke rushed towards Lexa as fast as she could before throwing herself into her wife's arms, a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Nothing happened," Lexa whispered into Clarke's hair.

"I shouldn't have made you go in there. I should have just listened to you…but I was selfish. I couldn't just leave him, Lex. You could have been hurt. I'm sorry," Clarke's voice sounded brokenly in her ear.

Lexa gently pushed Clarke away and smoothed a few stray blonde curls from her face,"It's not your fault, Clarke. You were just worried. And it was my choice to leave my gun with you. I wasn't going to leave you without any protection. I'm perfectly fine so don't worry about it anymore, okay?"

Clarke searched Lexa's eyes for a bit,"You're sure you're okay? She wasn't in there?"

"No. Other than the teddy bear and a broken mirror there were no signs of Niylah. Aries was untouched in his kennel. A little shaken up maybe but she didn't touch him."

The blonde's eyes shot down to the puppy who sat at their feet causing a watery smile to form over her face. Reaching a hand down, Clarke ran her fingers through his thick fur before moving up and scratching behind his ear and then turning back to look at Lexa,"Thank you. You possibly risked your life to get him, even though every nerve in your body was probably telling you not to. I put you in possible danger and you didn't even bat an eyelash."

Lexa chuckled softly,"My nerves weren't telling me to keep myself safe. They were telling me to keep _you_ safe. You and our child. I put my life on the line almost every other day during work so there's nothing different there. I wasn't worried about myself. Not for a second, Clarke."

"Lexa…You have to think of yourself, too. I can't have you getting hurt because of me, even if I did just push you into going to get Aries out of our home that had a possible mad woman inside without your gun. I need you safe just as much as you need me safe. I won't raise this baby on my own," Clarke said sternly.

"And you won't. I'll be here for as long as I can help it. You and our baby can't get rid of me that easily."

Clarke giggled quietly before pulling Lexa towards her for a gently kiss. It was soon interrupted by the sound of Indra's voice calling out to the two women, who promptly turned around to face the Captain.

"Did you find anything, Indra?"

"Other than the bear, balloons, and the mirror, which I'm guessing you've already seen, nothing seems to be wrong. The door doesn't appear to be kicked in, so we're guessing she picked the locks. I've got an officer bagging all the evidence now so we shouldn't be too long here. Though I'm guessing neither of you will want to be here tonight?"

Looking down at Clarke, the blonde swiftly shook her head in response,"I can't stay here tonight knowing she was in our house. What if she comes back while we're sleeping?"

Mentally agreeing Lexa looked back up at Indra,"There's your answer. You already know that I wouldn't let us stay here with this happening. Not until I can get a security system installed which I should have done before we officially moved in, to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Indra nodded acceptably, knowing fully well that the detective would do everything to keep her wife out of any possible harm,"Of course. I expected nothing less. We're going to have an officer posted a small ways down the street to keep an eye on the house in case she's crazy enough to come back. I'll also have an officer follow you both to wherever you'll be staying and they'll be posted outside the entrance to make sure she doesn't show up there."

Lexa offered her hand out to Indra who quickly gripped her forearm,"Thank you, Indra. You've done more for us than I can ever thank you for."

Indra's grip on her arm tightened slightly at her words,"Don't thank me, Lexa. You're one of my best detectives and one of the closest people to me. I wouldn't be doing my job as, not only your Captain, but as your friend if I let anything happen to you or Clarke."

Lexa's heart swelled at her words. She'd known Indra since Anya's first day as an officer and couldn't think of a better Captain than her. Removing her arm from around Clarke's waist, Lexa quickly pulled Indra by her arm and into a hug.

"You're more than a friend Indra. You've always been there for me and Anya. You're family. You always have been," Lexa whispered quietly into her ear.

She felt Indra stiffen a bit before a gentle nod was felt against her shoulder. Lexa had known from day one that the older woman would become a special person in her life. A sort of motherly figure that she and Anya looked up to and seemed guidance from. And for that she was grateful. She always would be.

Pulling away, Indra gave Lexa one pursed lip smile, "You're my family as well, Lexa. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

Indra nodded before dropping her arm and turning to Clarke. Lexa watched as Clarke pulled Indra into a hug of her own, a few words of thanks being whispered into the older woman's ear. Indra responded teasingly, telling the blonde to keep herself out of the trouble that seemed to follow her around every corner. Clarke let out a little giggle before pulling back and nodding in agreement and moving back to Lexa's side.

"Whenever you're ready to go an officer will follow you. I'm sure you need to get a few things before you leave though. I'm sure neither of you want to stay in the same clothes all night," Indra stated.

"I was actually going to see if you would stay with Clarke while I run and grab a few things from the house. I you don't mind," Lexa said hesitantly.

Her mind still screamed at her to keep Clarke by her side at all times but she knew she could trust Indra with the care of her wife and unborn child.

"Not at all. You go grab what you need and I'll see to it that Clarke stays out of trouble," Indra said with a small smirk.

Lexa nodded in thanks before pressing a kiss to Clarke's cheek, stating she'd be right back, before disappearing into the house. An officer thankfully had already packed up the bear and balloons but were still working in the bedroom. Lexa quickly maneuvered around them, grabbing a small duffle bag and packing a few clothes and some shoes before moving into the bathroom and packing a few toiletries they would need for the night. She also stopped to grab a few things they would need for Aries before making her way back downstairs.

After grabbing some dog food for the puppy, Lexa made her way back outside in search of her wife. Seeing Clarke sitting in her truck, passenger door open, Indra leaning against the side and Aries sticking his out the back window behind Clarke, Lexa made her way over and placed the bag in the bed of the truck before addressing Indra.

"Thank you again, Indra. I'll be sure to let you know where we are as soon as we get settled."

"Stop thanking me, Lexa. Just make sure you and Clarke stay safe tonight. And I'll be waiting."

After making sure Clarke was comfortable, Lexa closed her door and walked over to the driver's side, Indra following close behind her. Before she could open the door Indra placed a firm hand onto her shoulder.

"I know you saw the picture, Lexa. She may be after Clarke, but it's you that she wants gone. I want you to promise me something. Make sure you keep your safety in mind just as much as you do Clarke's. I know that may be hard for you but just try, okay?"

Lexa's gaze darted down to her feet before glancing back up at Indra and giving her a stiff nod,"I'll try. It's just…she's important. More important than anything and I can't lose her or the baby."

"I know, but if you get hurt or, god forbid, Niylah kills you, then it'll kill Clarke. I know how much you both care about each other. Just…watch out for yourself as well."

Lexa gave her another nod before thanking her once more and hopping into the truck. Buckling up and starting the vehicle, the brunette could feel her wife's eyes on her.

"What was that about?" Clarke asked softly as Lexa began backing out the driveway.

"I think it'll be best if we talk about it when we find somewhere to stay, okay? I'm not going to keep anything from you so can it wait until then?"

Clarke's eyes softened at her tired tone,"Of course. I can wait."

Lexa glanced over at the blonde with a thankful look before focusing her emerald eyes back onto the road. A few minutes of silence past, Aries laying quietly in the backseat, before Lexa felt Clarke's hand cover her's that rest on the center console.

"We're okay, Lex. We always will be."

As Clarke's fingers intertwined with her's Lexa felt a small flicker of hope alight in her chest. Things may be seeming to spin slowly out of her control but she knew that as long as she had Clarke she would always be able to find a firm grasp on life. Would be able to see the bright future ahead of them that was filled with love and their growing family.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, guys! FF is still not letting me post full chapters (anyone else having this problem?) So, as usual you can read the next chapter of LM on AO3 here: /works/10772319/chapters/24347406 OR type in my username Clexa15 into the search bar on and my stories should pop up!

So sorry guys! I'm still waiting for an email back from the support team...Hopefully soon I'll be able to post full chapters again!


	9. Just You And Me

Lexa plopped down onto the plush bed in their hotel room, head falling into the grasp of her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees. It had been tough to find a decent hotel that accepted dogs for them to stay the night, but after almost an hour of driving through the city they had found one. Their bag laid forgotten at the door where Lexa had let it fall to the ground, too tired to even think of lugging it the rest of the way into the room.

Clarke removed her shoes before sitting beside her wife, Lexa feeling her hand beginning to rub soft circles on her back through her shirt. Aries laid quietly at their feet, seeming to understand the need to keep quite for the rest of the night.

"We don't have to talk about it right now, Lexa. I know you're tired and so am I. Why don't we take a bath and forget about everything right now?"

Lexa looked up with grateful eyes as Clarke gave her a warm smile,"A bath sounds great."

Clarke stood up and grabbed both of Lexa's hands and began pulling her towards the bathroom. Once inside, the door staying open behind them, Clarke began to peel back her blazer, letting it fall to the floor. The rest of her clothing quickly followed and before she knew it Lexa was bare before her wife. Clarke's eyes raked over her body, her eyes lingering on the small scar that she had received from Caleb, before reaching her own gaze. Saying nothing, Lexa simply turned Clarke around in her arms, hands finding the zipper to her dress and pulling it down.

With every inch of skin exposed Lexa laid a kiss to it, as she had done when she had zipped it up earlier that night. Goosebumps formed along Clarke's flesh as the brunette reached the small of her back, her knees finding their way to the floor. Lexa's hands were gently against her wife's hips as she urged her to turn back around so she was face to face with her growing belly. Feather light kisses were placed along gentle curve where their unborn child sat, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the dangers that lurked in the outside world.

Clarke's hands found their way into Lexa's hair and emerald eyes lifted up to see her contently smiling down at her, love clear as day gleaming in her eyes,"She's going to love you. So much."

Lexa got up from her knees, her hands staying on Clarke's hips so she could pull her towards her body as close as possible," _He_ is going to love _you._ You're going to be an amazing mother, Clarke."

" _We're_ going to be amazing mothers," Clarke said as she rubbed her nose along Lexa's.

One of Lexa's hands ghosted up to met Clarke's hand that rested over the swell of her stomach. Their fingers became intertwined as they rested their hands protectively over Clarke's belly. A silent promise to forever keep their Lil Bug safe as long as they were alive floating between them. Standing there, Lexa suddenly remembered the little conversation between her wife and her growing stomach and smiled wickedly.

"And what's this I hear that you've been telling Lil Bug that I'm crazy?"

Clarke let out a small gasp before being overcome with laughter,"You weren't supposed to hear that! That was a private moment!"

"Then you should have closed the door, love. I heard every little word," Lexa said as she peppered Clarke's face with kisses.

"Oh god, that's embarrassing," Clarke said before hiding her face in Lexa's neck.

Lexa's own laugh finally floated around them, hands slowly shifting to Clarke's back where she began unclasping her bra,"You talking to our child is the least embarrassing thing you can do, Clarke. Talking to the baby helps them feel attached to you once he's born. And plus, it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do."

Lexa could practically feel Clarke's eyes rolling around in her head,"You and the pregnancy facts. I'm going to take those 'what to expect when you're expecting' books away from you. You read them way to much and quote from them every chance you get."

"It's good for me to know what to expect during your pregnancy. And besides, it's not like you would read them so I have to keep myself informed for _both_ of us."

Clarke removed herself from Lexa's neck and backed away to fix her wife with a playful glare,"I'm pretty sure I know what's happening to my body, Lexa. I mean, I am a doctor."

"Says the one who should know that the amount of coffee you try to drink is bad for the baby," Lexa teased.

"I can't help it that Lil Bug takes all my energy! I need the coffee to keep me going during the day!"

"Maybe try decaf next time?"

Clarke's eyes quickly narrowed,"That's the opposite of what I need. Now, fix our bath before I decide to kick you out for mentioning such a horrible thing."

Lexa just chuckled as moved away from Clarke towards the large garden tub. After making sure the water wasn't too hot for Clarke, Lexa stepped out of the bathroom and made her way towards their bag to grab a bottle before heading back. When she entered the bathroom once more she noticed Clarke finally standing devoid of any other clothing, standing at the edge of the tub just waiting to sink into the warm water.

Lexa held up the bottle as Clarke's gaze shifted to her,"I figured this was a necessity for tonight."

The light purple liquid sloshed around in the bottle as Lexa shook it a bit, Clarke's eyes lighting up in happiness,"Bubble bath is always a necessity, Lexa. Especially a lavender scented one."

Lexa shook her head playfully at her wife before opening the bottle and pouring a decent amount of the liquid under the running water. It only took a few seconds before the bubbles began to rise atop the water, the calming smell of lavender wafting around the room. Lexa could hear Clarke sigh peacefully as she breathed in the scent and, after placing the bottle onto the counter, made her way to her wife.

The brunette held her hands out silently to the blonde who took them with a soft smile. Lexa helped Clarke over the rim of the tub, her grip tightly slightly to make sure she did not slip, and helped her down into the water. After Clarke was settled Lexa let the tub fill up a little more before shutting off the running water and finding her place behind her wife. Once Clarke was situated against her chest Lexa pushed the mass of blonde curls over her wife's shoulder and laid a delicate kiss to the top of her shoulder.

Clarke sunk down further into the water, her hands finding Lexa's and moving them to wrap around her middle,"This is nice. Definitely what we needed after tonight."

And that's when the events came crashing back to the forefront of Lexa's mind.

The teddy bear.

The balloons.

 _The picture._

"Clarke…I want to tell you what I found in the house," Lexa whispered against her shoulder.

The doctor took in a deep breath before snuggling further into Lexa's chest,"I thought we would talk about it in the morning? We don't have to, Lexa. Let's just relax and we'll go over everything in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," Lexa agreed quietly.

She wanted to desperately to tell her what she had found. She wanted no more secrets between them. _None_. Secrets only led to people getting hurt, and that was the last thing she was going to let happen to Clarke. But, maybe it was best for them to wait. There had been more stress placed onto Clarke's shoulders than Lexa was happy with, and she didn't want to push it any further than necessary.

They stayed in the tub until the water grew cold, the bubbles slowly disappearing with each passing minute. Lexa's hands had ghosted over Clarke's body as she washed the day away, Clarke's hands following closely behind on her own body. Soon, they found themselves making their way out the bathroom, both clad in nothing but a towel. Aries had found himself a comfortable spot on the room's couch and was sleeping soundly, not even an ear flicking as they walked back into the room.

"I think we should take him to some classes. Train him to be a guard dog. Maybe even a police K-9," Lexa commented as she moved over to Clarke.

Clarke's eyes wondered over to the sleeping puppy and let a tiny smile lift the corners of her lips,"I think that's a good idea. He listens but it would do him some good for classes. I'll look into it tomorrow, see what I can find."

Lexa didn't reply, instead grabbing ahold of Clarke's towel, unwrapping it from her body, and slowly helping dry her off. The blonde stayed still, only her hands coming to steady herself on Lexa's shoulders as the brunette lifted her legs one at a time to dry. It wasn't long before Clarke was reaching to do the same for Lexa and both found themselves completely dry and standing bare before each other.

The detective's eyes traveled down the length of her wife's body, emerald orbs lingering at the soft swell of her tummy. A burning heat pooled in her lower belly as she envisioned Clarke, round with their child, her hands ghosting over the large bump as she whispered soothing words while the baby kicked happily at her hands. Lexa's hands seized Clarke's hips and pulled her flush against her in one lightening move, a heated gasp escaping the blonde's lips as their warm skin met.

No words were said.

No words were needed.

Instead, Lexa's lips found Clarke's. Devoured them as if they were the last drop of water in the universe. A strangled moan slipped through the kiss as Clarke's arms wrapped around Lexa's neck, anchoring herself to her wife. The heat around them grew steadily, almost suffocating Lexa with it's strength, and before she could stop herself, she was lifting Clarke by the backs of her thighs and carrying her over to the bed. Slowly lowering her to the bed, Clarke's hair fanned out around her head, creating a golden halo around her face and making her blue eyes shimmer brightly as they stared up at Lexa.

As Lexa hovered above her, eyes trailing along every inch of supple flesh that they could find, Clarke's hands cupped her cheeks and allowed her thumbs to smooth over their rosy tint,"I just want to forget about everything right now. I just want it to be me and you. Here. Right now."

The words flowed through her ears, her heart pumping fast with each syllable that slipped from Clarke's lips. Dropping down to her elbows, careful not to put any pressure on Clarke's stomach, Lexa allowed her pink lips to ghost over Clarke's with a slight nod.

"Just us. No one else," Lexa whispered huskily,"I'm pretty confident I can make you forget everything else."

The giggle that left Clarke let out quickly turned to a moan as she felt Lexa nip at her lower lip before trailing a line of fire down the column of her throat. The brunette smirked against her wife's skin as she made her way down to the valley between her breasts, her nose gently tracing the path and letting her breath puff out against the silky skin. Clarke was helpless to the feeling. Only able to wiggle under the feather light touch before arching her back completely off the bed as Lexa's mouth took hold of a dusty pink nipple.

Clarke's hands immediately found their way into Lexa's hair while letting out a ragged breath,"Lexa."

The detective continued her ministrations to the straining nipple before moving on to its twin a few moments later. Clarke's moans never ceased, echoing around the room and making their way into Lexa's ears. Letting her nipple go with a small 'pop' Lexa moved back up the blonde's body and captured her lips in a searing kiss before pulling away and locking onto blue, lust hazy eyes.

"I love you, Clarke," Lexa said as she raised a single hand to let her thumb lightly brush across a kiss swollen lip.

Clarke's hands smoothed down Lexa's back, a gesture that she learned her wife loved while being passionate with one another,"And I love you, Lexa."

A large grin broke over Lexa's face and she leaned down to once again steal Clarke's lips in a passionate kiss. Holding herself upright, still lip locked with Clarke, Lexa found the doctor's hands and raised them above her head, pushing them softly into the mattress. The action had a strangled gasp flowing out from Clarke and onto Lexa's lips as she pulled away.

"Don't move. Keep your hands above your head," Lexa demanded as she began making her way down Clarke's body.

She traveled down the path of Clarke's skin, her tongue darting out to taste the salty flesh. Lexa stopped when she came to Clarke's lower stomach, instantly smiling into the baby bump that awaited her. She peppered it with kisses, earning herself a few giggles and a soft moan from the woman beneath her. She said nothing. Merely enjoying the moment as she splayed kisses along with slightly swollen flesh, her heart soaring with each one. She noticed Clarke's hips had began to widen, readying themselves to accommodate the growing life inside Clarke's tummy.

There was also a glow around Clarke. One that Lexa had never voiced about seeing. She kept it to herself, finding pleasure in it being her little secret every time she saw her wife. Her smile would always widen every morning when Clarke would walk into the kitchen, the glow radiating around her sleep tousled hair and giving her cheeks a beautiful shine. And it only grew when they made love. Just as they were now. The glow simply dazzled all over Clarke's heated skin. Twisting around her body as she squirmed helplessly under Lexa's hands or tongue. And when she reached her climax.

 _Oh god._

Feeling the heat in her body soar to new heights Lexa quickly moved the rest of the way down Clarke's body, finally reaching the apex of her thighs. Another moan sounded from Clarke's throat as Lexa's hot breath caressed her center causing her hips to buck up towards the heat. The brunette gently held down her hips and lifted her gaze to Clarke's pleasured filled face one more before diving down.

A low grown came from Clarke, her back arching off the bed once more, as Lexa's lips and tongue found purchase on her clit. The sounds flowing free from the blonde's lips were sinful but spurred Lexa to continue her motions as she bought her to her limit. Lexa could almost hear the way she knew Clarke's hands were gripping onto the comforter under her as she let out a particularly loud moan. She was surprised Clarke's hands hadn't found their way into her hair yet. With it being her wife's favorite thing to grab onto while in the throes of passion she was almost certain that Clarke's knuckles were white with the force she was using to keep her hands in place.

"God, Lexa," a raspy whimper came from Clarke causing Lexa to smirk slightly before continuing.

Pulling away, which earned a groan of disappointment from the blonde, Lexa moved back up Clarke's body, leaving one hand ghosting along her hip. Their lips tangled together.

Passionate.

Wild.

 _Loving._

And Clarke only broke away from the heated lip lock as she felt two of Lexa's fingers insert themselves into her burning core. The brunette above her grinned softly as she noticed Clarke's hands release the comforter and move in the direction of her hair. Lexa quickly grabbed ahold of one with her unoccupied hand and interlaced their fingers before locking it against the bed. As much as she loved having both of Clarke's hands in her hair she also loved the intimacy that she felt when their hands were tangled together during their passionate moments.

The way Clarke's fingers would tighten around her own as she felt an intense spark of pleasure course through her belly and up her spine. The way she could feel the blonde's thumb gently caressing over her hand as she came down from her high. Every little detail sent Lexa's heart alight. The love flaring in undying waves and radiating throughout her body.

She was pulled out of her musings as Clarke's head lifted with the force of the gasp that rolled off her tongue. Lexa instantly placed her forehead against Clarke's, their noses bumping together and Lexa's lips barley brushing against the doctor's gasping lips. She knew Clarke was close. The way she could barley let out a sound other than her ragged breathing and the way her eyebrows furrowed together as she became lost in the pleasure swirling around her.

"Look at me, Clarke," Lexa gently urged her, nose pushing against her's to get her attention.

Blue eyes flew open, locking with the forest green of Lexa's. Their depths shimmered with the unrepressed passion causing them to look a few shades darker than normal. And Lexa could make out just the faints of tears welling in the corners of Clarke's eyes.

"Just you and me. Nothing else."

"You and me," Clarke repeated breathlessly as her fingers tightened around Lexa's hair and hand.

Their eyes stayed locked together, Lexa's fingers picking up their pace a bit as she began to feel the slight flutter of Clarke's walls around them. Their eyes were still locked together as Lexa sent Clarke tumbling over the edge of her release, blue eyes coming undone with the intense feeling that racked through her body. Their stare didn't last long as Clarke's head flew back against against the bed, body bowing up to press flush against Lexa's, her mouth open in a silent scream as her climax ripped through her.

Lexa slowed her pace, coaxing Clarke down from her high, the corners of her lips turning upwards in a small smile. With the way Clarke's body was still pressed against her own she could feel the growing swell of her stomach and she found the feeling much more intimate than what she felt when they held hands. The firm skin pushing against her own abdomen made it quiver with love, almost as if she could feel the growing life within her wife.

As Clarke's hand dropped limply from her hair Lexa removed her own hand from Clarke's body and interlaced their free hands together. Dropping down, Lexa placed a soft kiss to the tip of Clarke's nose causing her eyes to flutter open, chest still heaving from their activities.

"I'm guessing my distraction techniques work?" Lexa said teasingly.

Clarke giggled happily before placing a chaste kiss against the brunette's lips,"Definitely a good technique."

Lexa smiled softly as Clarke let out a tongue curling yawn and unconsciously nuzzling into Lexa's body.

"Go to sleep, Clarke," Lexa whispered as she placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"No, Lex. You haven't-."

"I'll be fine. You're tired. Tonight took a lot out of you. Get some rest, please. For me."

Clarke looked up at her, eyes holding a bit of guilt but the overbearing amount of sleepiness pushing through it,"Okay. But don't think I'm forgetting about this. You'll get your's too."

"And I look forward to it," Lexa said with a tiny laugh,"But right now you need sleep."

And Clarke couldn't deny that fact. Not with the way her eyes were already drooping and how the only way she responded was a sleepy nod. Lexa shook her head before hopping off the bed and picking up Clarke with little to no effort before pulling down comforter and sheet and laying her wife down carefully. After tucking the covers around Clarke, who was teetering on the edge between consciousness and sleep, Lexa hurriedly moved over to their bag and grabbed her phone.

After sending off a quick text to Indra about her location she scrolled through her past messages and debating on informing her friends and Clarke's mother about the incident. After looking at the time and noticing just how late it truly was she decided that it could wait until the morning. There was nothing they could do right now anyways besides worry their heads off and annoy Lexa to death with their crazy amounts of phone calls and texts.

Sighing, Lexa threw the phone back into the bag and made her way back to the bed and crawled in next to her wife. Clarke was pretty much gone to the world as Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against her front, her hand protectively resting against their unborn child. As she began to drift off visions of a blonde haired and green eyes child giggling happily in Clarke's arms filled her mind. The contagious giggles of her wife and child lulled her into deeper into the calming world of sleep. Only one thought curling itself around her brain as she feel into the void.

 _She'll never be her's. Not as long as I'm around._


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, guys! FF is still not letting me post full chapters (anyone else having this problem?) So, as usual you can read the next chapter of LM on AO3 here: /works/10772319/chapters/24347406 OR type in my username Clexa15 into the search bar on and my stories should pop up!

So sorry guys! I'm still waiting for an email back from the support team...Hopefully soon I'll be able to post full chapters again!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, guys! FF is still not letting me post full chapters (anyone else having this problem?) So, as usual you can read the next chapter of LM on AO3 here: /works/10772319/chapters/24347406 OR type in my username Clexa15 into the search bar on and my stories should pop up!

So sorry guys! I'm still waiting for an email back from the support team...Hopefully soon I'll be able to post full chapters again!


End file.
